


Blurred

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chapter 27 isnt story, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Heavy Angst, Mermaid!Ritsu, Multi, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Pining, Rape Recovery, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, mermaid au, references to other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 37,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Takano is alone.  He lives his life surrounded by people who constantly walk in and out of it.That's until he meets the mermaid that washes up on the beach.





	1. Chapter 1

The smoke from the cigarette drifts up into the air, painting the dark night sky.

Takano taps the ashes into the small tray on the balcony railing. He stares off into the distance, watching the ocean waves crash against rocks. 

He takes another drag, eyeing a couple that walks on the shore in the distance. Laughing, talking, feet in the sand. Takano looks away and crushes his cigarette in the ashtray.

The stack of papers inside on his couch remain unfinished. He knows he should be correcting them and eventually sleeping, but he can't bring himself to. 

A breeze ruffles his dark hair, blowing away the remaining smoke. He looks out at the sea one more time before standing and going back inside.

Takano glances at the clock and realizes he only has about four more hours if he wants to get his work done and sleep. With a sigh, he sits and picks up a pen. 

Red ink and black text begin to swim in his gaze, but it doesn't register how tired he is. Takano sips a glass of water to quell an oncoming headache and pinches the bridge if his nose.

Maybe he should go to sleep.

 

The next morning, his alarm goes off to soon and too loudly. Takano rubs his eyes and yawns, ignoring the feeling of wanting to skip. He had to be there.

After getting dressed and eating something he doesn't feel as bad. As he walks out the door, he down his third cup of coffee. Takano makes a mental reminder to go shopping.

The office is buzzing when he gets in.

"Takano, we need the last manuscript!" Hatori turns to him while juggling a phone and papers. He nods and feels some adrenaline kick in. 

"Alright, somebody get on the phone with the last author. We're going to need to push this deadline." He sat at his desk and got to work, greatful for the caffiene in his system. 

The hours pass slowly. 

Takano can feel a bad mood and another headache start forming. He excuses himself for a small break to go to a vending machine and uses the time to chug an energy drink. It helps, but not much.

"Where is the last manuscript?" He starts to shout, feeling more angry by the second. Hatori quickly passes him some papers and explains they had just been dropped off. "We should be able to get them to the printers."

Takano nods, relieved. "Okay, lets take them now." He watched them go with a blank expression. 

Another day, another job done.

The ride on the train was uneventful and quiet, not many people that late at night. 

Takano walked towards his apartment building, eyeing the beach beside him. The water looked black and endless, dotted with the reflections of stars.

He crossed the road and slipped off his shoes. When he stepped into the sand, it was still warm from the sun. Takano walked closer to the edge of the water and let it wash over his feet.

He stared up at the moon, eyes settling out of focus.

The thoughts in his head started to swirl around. How he didn't want to go back to his apartment because he was afraid of the silence, and how he was still feeling symptoms of depression even though he took his medication.

Takano pulled his lighter out and lit his last cigarette, inhaling deeply. He watched the plumes of grey drift up. 

He could relate to the smoke. Not going anywhere, only drifting around with no real attachment. The thought made a bitter smile form on his face. 

Takano started to walk down the beach, relishing the feel on cool water on his feet. A glimmer of something in the water made him bend down. When he picked it up, it seemed to be some sort of fish scale.

When he put it down he saw spots of blood on his hand.

The scale was covered in blood on one side, seemingly torn or ripped. Takano stared at it after rinsing his hand in the water. The scale was green and large, what could it be from?

That's when he saw the trail of crimson leading behind a clump of rocks.

Takano stood and hurriedly stepped closer to see if there was a body, or somebody hurt-

What he didn't expect to see was a young man with a fish tail. Takano felt his eyes widen and he took a step back, shocked. The man was bleeding and a small current was making the blood flow towards the shore.

The intial shock of seeing the mermaid made his heartbeat speed up. Takano took a deep breath and regained his composure.

His hair was long and brown, feathery in the water. The tail he had was shimmery and dark green, stained with red. There was a large gash in the center that was bleeding heavily.

Takano felt his hands clench into fists. How was he going to deal with this? He couldn't just do nothing. No matter how odd the situation, this person was dying.

He stepped closer and shooed away the flies and fish attracted by the blood, nose wrinkling at the smell. 

Once he had cleaned some of the sand away from the wound, he thought about how to get this... person, somewhere safe. There was only one possible answer that came to mind.

His bathtub. Or some sort of blow-up pool. 

Takano felt his lips twitch. This was insane. A mermaid. In his bathtub. That was one way to spice things up.

"Ughn..."

The man blearily opened his eyes, deep green barely visible. His lips parted slightly and the tail swished in the water. Takano was silent, eyes trained on his face.

All the merman did was close his eyes again. He sighed and leaned closer, thinking about how much a plastic wading pool and bandages would cost.

He felt the water swirl around his ankles and recede slightly. The tide was going out, and that meant he didn't have much time left.

Takano carefully slid an arm under the merman's back and lower tail away from the injury, slowly lifting him. The blood stained his arms and shirt. 

He started to walk towards the shore and occasionally looked down at his face to see if he woke up. The merman seemed to still be unconcious, from what he could only guess blood loss.

Takano messily slid his feet in his shoes and ignored the red and wet sand that went in with his feet. The tail of the merman was dripping saltwater that was crimson in color and he needed to get him to another source of water quickly.

He prayed silently as he walked into the lobby, glad that there were no staff or other people at this hour. Being a night owl really paid off.

The elevator was out of the question, so he went to the stairs. As he started climbing, the merman shifted in his arms.

"Mnn..." 

The light haired merman frowned slightly and fell asleep again. Takano resumed and reached his floor, pushing open the door and being careful not to hit his tail on the side.

Takano fumbled with his keys and unlocked his door, stepping inside without closing it and walking straight to the bathroom.

He kneeled down and gently set the merman in the tun, resting his head against the wall and propping his tail up. Takano started to run the water and made sure it wasn't too hot, about the same temperature as the ocean.

As the water filled the tub, he looked under the sink for bandages and found a couple boxes. It wouldn't be enough right now, but it would do. He thought to himself that it would be better to bandage his tail when he was concious.

Takano sat on the ground beside the tub and waited. He didn't know what he just got into, but he wanted to get some answers.

The bath filled after a minute and Takano shut off the water and tested it with his finger. "Seems fine," he mumbled to himself.

It was quiet except for the sounds of the merman breathing. Takano studied his face intently, looking for any inhuman characteristics.

All there seemed to be was normal mouth, normal eyes, normal nose, normal hair. Truth be told he was a little disappionted.

Takano felt tired. Turns out carrying a mermaid to your house is tiring.

The last thought he had before nodding off was he wondered how much a blow-up pool would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ritsu suddenly felt aware of a sharp pain in his tail and being partially submerged in water that smelled like blood.

He slowly opened his eyes, the bright light stinging. It was nothing like sunlight, so where was he? 

The water lapped against his arms and he reached up to rub his eyes. As his senses became sharper, he felt fear take place of confusion. He wasn't in the ocean.

He was in a white and grey room, flourescent lights above him and he was in a pocket of water. Ritsu looked down at his tail and saw strands of something white covering it. His breathing sped up.

Where was he? How did he get here?

The merman nervously looked around, and he jolted when he saw a human asleep against one of the walls. He was breathing deeply, quiet breaths joining the sound of rippling water.

A human.

Ritsu started to swish his tail back and forth, an anxious feeling pooling in his stomach. He frantically sat up and ignored the pain that shot through his stomach. Water splashed over the sides of the pocket, soaking the person's pants.

"Mmnn..." 

Ritsu's head snapped towards the sound of the man slowly waking up. He stretched his arms out and sleepily looked around, eyes landing in the struggling merman.

The man's eyes widened and he leaned  
forward. Ritdu drew back and hugged himself, green pupils dialating in fear.

"Who are you?"

The merman froze, not expecting him to speak. "..." His tongue seemed to be stuck in his throat. He internally cursed for starting to babble.

"I... I'm..." Ritsu felt the man's piercing gaze. "R-ritsu..." The man leaned back against the wall and nodded, looking almost dazed.

"I'm Takano. Nice to meet you, mermaid." He looked over the sparkling green tail. Ritsu flushed slightly. "Merman."

"Same thing."

There was an awkward silence. Takano quietly tapped his fingers on the floor tile. Ritsu picked at one of the scrapes on his fingers and avoided his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Ritsu suprisedly looked up. "N-not really." Takano picked up an empty box of bandages. "You should eat something."

The merman was silent. The conversation was already odd enough, and he felt more tired than anything. 

"I should probably change your bandages." Ritsu watched him stand up and open the door. "I'll be back in ten minutes." Takano stepped out, careful to close the door behind him.

The merman heard the sound of something jingle and the sound of another door open and close. He sighed, rippling the brown water. Ritsu wrinkled his nose slightly and dipped a finger in the water. 

It was coloured with old blood and scales, shimmering in the light. Nothing like the clear blue of the ocean.

 

Takano stood in the convienience store closest to his home, selecting the best type of bandages. 

He hadn't expected to be woken up after Ritsu had, the shock of seeing bright green eyes with cat-like pupils still there.  
So he wasn't entirely human like.

The cashier gave him a funny look when he came to the register carrying twenty boxes of bandages. "You have kids or something?" She asked with a fake smile and preppy voice.

He thought back to Ritsu in his bathtub. 

"Something like that."

 

The green eyed merman had read every sentence on the back of those odd bottles around him. Twice.

Ritsu set the black one down and tilted his head up towards the ceiling, trying to imagine the blue water and soft sand of the sea. Clouds of brightly colored fish swimming above him, watching the boats go past. Until one of them got him.

He shivered. That wasn't something he would forget anytime soon.

Being in the pocket of water was hard. Small movements hurt his tail and arms, proof of not swimming or moving properly for a day. 

"I'm back."

Takano walked into the room carrying a bag filled with boxes. He set them down and looked into the tub.

"The water is bad. Have you been bleeding in the time I was gone?" He reached in the tub and pulled out a small plug. The water started going down.

"Are you crazy? Don't drain the water!" Ritsu splashed it on his tail, face twisted in a worried expression. Takano held back a laugh. "I can get more water."

The merman blushed slightly and stared at him. "How?" Takano had to remind himself that Ritsu was a mermaid.

"The taps." "Oh."

Ritsu was silent as Takano cut off the old bandages. The wound underneath was still bloody and there was a small amount of pus. The dark haired male smelled the crimson in the air.

He opened a bottle of antiseptic and turned to Ritsu. "This is going to hurt."

"What do you mean-" Ritsu was cut off by Takano quickly pouring it on. Silver tears formed in his eyes and his face screwed up in pain.

"S... Stop! I-It hurts..." 

Ritsu felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and the dry strips of fabric get wrapped around his tail. Takano winced at his expression.

"I'm sorry. That's going to get rid of the infection, but it stings." Ritsu angrily narrowed his eyes. "Obviously!"

They were silent, Ritsu's tail still aching. The tears dropped into the water. Takano leaned back.

"Do you want to rest after I put the water in?" "Yes."

He nodded and turned on the taps, making sure to not get the bandages wet. When the bathtub filled, he stood.

Ritsu looked at the floor. His emotions were jumbled and he wasn't sure he knew what he would say. The merman looked at the green and white on his tail.

Takano opened the door and hesitated going out. "Call me if you need anything."

Ritsu nodded and watched him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed (;3)


	3. Chapter 3

His bed was cold, his thoughts were jumbled. Takano stared at the colored pills in his hand with apathy and downed them with a glass of water, making sure that they didn't get stuck in his throat. His nose wrinkled when he remembered the first time that had happened.

Pale moonlight shone in through the window and illuminated the bed covers. Takano looked at the clock. It was only three, not that bad. He might even be able to finish some work, as he couldn't before because of a certain merman.

Takano thought back to seeing him on the beach, covered in blood and unconscious. He idly thought if Ritsu would tell him if he asked how he ended up like that. After all, he was going to have to be in his house for a while. The wounds were deep and if he went back into the ocean there was the chance they could worsen. The bathtub was unsuited for somebody like him and in his state, Ritsu would eventually have to be moved. 

The question still remained how much a plastic pool was.

The dark haired male leaned back and pulled the sheets up to his waist. There were distant splashing noises, most likely Ritsu settling down. The whole ordeal still seemed unreal to him, like a delusion that there was a merman in his bathtub who was hurt and it just meant he needed somebody in his life to be with besides a cat. The same cat that had been there for almost ten years.

He stared at the ceiling.

It was going to be hard to sleep with the new problem of Ritsu. Takano thought that he would either forget or an infection would set in and the next thing he knew, he had a body with a tail-

He needed to calm down. Those thoughts would just distract him.

Takano took deep breaths and closed his eyes. The darkness was welcome, soothing and quiet. He just had to fall asleep. Close his eyes and temporarily forget today, even if it would always be burned in his memories.

Maybe he would check on Ritsu one last time. 

 

The still water reflected his face, distorting when he breathed in and out. Ritsu couldn't hear anything else so he assumed Takano had gone to sleep. He was tired, but he wasn't going to be able to sleep like this. 

He had thought back to how he got his injuries. All he really remembered was that he got hit by a fishing boat that had been circling around his area and he had washed up near the shore. The parts in between were blurred.

Ritsu shifted uncomfortably and felt his muscles twinge. After not swimming for such a long time, he was going to be pretty cramped.

The merman turned his head down to look at his bandages and saw how red they were. Even after disinfecting them, the cut was still bleeding heavily. Ritsu idly wondered if he would eventually pass out from blood loss. A small part in the back of his mind wanted to know how Takano would react. 

He didn't know why he had took him in. Ritsu knew that he was a burden, and he was injured, not to mention a mermaid, but he was surprised Takano hadn't just... left him there. Ritsu would have most likely gotten worse or died if he hadn't saved him.

A small blush formed on his cheeks. Not saved him, like a damsel in distress. Took him in. Ritsu sighed, eyes glazed over and head resting on the hard edge of the tub. It was so different from the ocean on land. There were no animals everywhere, no blue tint to the world. The only thing that was the same was the sky.

Thinking about it made his chest hurt. He just wanted to reverse time so that this had never happened, so he could be happy again. Ritsu felt tears prickle at the corner of his eyes and he saw his reflection. Face pale, eyes wide, miserable expression. Head to his knees, curled up into an almost fetal position. 

A lump started to form in his throat. 

"Don't..." He mumbled to himself. "You can't cry here." The words fell flat and he felt a teardrop slide down his cheek. The merman hugged himself and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. The action made him cry out in pain and he clapped his hands over his mouth. Takano couldn't hear him otherwise he would know he was weak.

Ritsu rubbed his eyes frantically and his breaths turned irregular, his mind whirling. No, no, no.

 

Takano lifted the covers off his legs and swung them over the side of the bed. He stood slowly and started to walk to the bathroom, quietly opening and closing his door just in case Ritsu was asleep. 

Moonlight covered the floor of his living room and the papers he should've been working on caught his eye. He shrugged to himself. Tomorrow was as good as a day for doing papers as today was. Besides, he was almost done anyways.

"Don't..."

A muffled noise made him turn his head. It came from the bathroom, so it might have been Ritsu. Takano frowned slightly. Did he talk in his sleep? He stepped closer and turned the door knob slowly, not wanting to wake him. He looked inside and saw Ritsu turned towards the wall. 

His body was shaking and the bandages on his tail were red. The dark haired male went closer and bent over. Ritsu eyes were bright green in the darkness, wide with tear stains on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Takano met eyes with him.

"...I guess so." Ritsu's voice was shaky. Takano sat beside the bathtub and rested his arm on the side. "Does it hurt a lot?" His response was quiet. "Yes."

"Uh, do you want anything? Water or food?" "Some water would be nice."

Takano stood and stepped out, eyes on the merman. Now he was worried. Not just for Ritsu's physical state, but mentally too.

He quickly poured a glass of water and went back to the bathroom, but when he opened the door, Ritsu had turned over and this time he actually was asleep. He was peacefully breathing, brown hair over his eyes. Takano's gaze lingered on his tail, the green scales corrupted with red.

Then he turned off the light, closed the door, and walked back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know if it was day or night. There were no windows to see outside and there were no sundials. The water he sat in was brown, shimmering with the occasional torn out green scale. The stench of blood was faint but noticeable in the air.

Ritsu sighed miserably and shifted his tail up so his shoulders could be in the water. Parts of his skin dried out if they were out of the water for such a long time, and the patchy white flakes were starting to form on his arms and neck. His mouth was dry but the water in the cup was gone. Takano had ever so easily made water come into the tub, but he didn't know how he did it.

The only thing that provided comfort were his memories of the ocean. 

Rippling blue waves, soft sand, the sun filtering in and creating patterns on the bottom of the sea. The animals that seemed so abundant, even the annoying seagulls that flocked around him when he went up to the surface. His family and An-chan.

His eyes opened wide with surprise. It was the first time he had actually thought of them since he had come here. 

Guilt flooded his mind and his gaze fell to the floor in shame. They must be worried sick about him. He had been gone before, but not for this long, especially during fishing season. They most likely thought he got killed by a boat and discovered by humans. Well, he almost got killed by a boat and discovered by only one human.

Thinking of Takano gave him a strange feeling in his chest. Like anger, but it was mixed with something else. Fear? Sadness? 

Ritsu slowly sat up and splashed some water on his face, ignoring the taste and the feel of old scales sticking to his hands. He winced from the pain of the movement on his tail and neck. He couldn't keep being in here. Maybe dying would be better than this substitute of his old life.

Takano couldn't do anything else to help him beside give him food and water, maybe change his bandages. Ritsu listened to him when he explained that he had a job that he had to go to, and he knew that he would have to be alone quiet often.

But why would he keep him here?

The merman saw his distorted reflection in the water. He shifted the other way and rested his head against the right side of the tub to avoid looking at it. The look on his face made him feel even worse knowing that he looked like that. 

 

Takano tapped the cigarette on the ashtray and took another drag. 

The smoking area was unusually crowded today. He buried the twinge of annoyance he felt when somebody bumped into his shoulder to join his friends at the water fountain, laughing loudly and chatting. Maybe he should quit smoking. Were mermaids vulnerable to smoke?

He shook his head and crushed the still smoking cigarette into the almost full ashtray. His thoughts had been going back to Ritsu all day- why?

The dark haired male stood and walked towards the door. The smell of sweat and smoke hung in the air and it made him feel nauseous. Takano stepped out and took a deep breath, savoring the cleaner air. Quitting smoking was a good idea, especially when you have another specie living in your house. Like a mermaid.

Ritsu had looked so scared last night. He had almost looked like he had felt sometimes. 

Depression's a bitch.

A bitter smile formed on his lips and he walked into the bathroom. There was another man there washing his hands and Takano wiped his face clean of any emotion, feeling like a blank slate. The man quickly dried his hands and gave a small noise of recognition, then walked out. After all, Takano was the boss.

Kisa and Mino were talking near their desks when he came back. The shorter man was holding a convenience store bag and the smell of take-out wafted through the air. Mino was smiling pleasantly as ever, face always the same. Takano could never know what he was thinking. 

"Ah, Takano-san, there you are." Mino looked over at him. The taller man sat at his desk, eyes still trained on the pair. "What is it?"

Kisa handed Mino a small piece of paper. He started to read off it. "You have an appointment scheduled for next Wednesday." Takano tensed, thinking back to his last check-up and realizing it had been over two weeks. "Thanks for telling me."

Mino nodded and the two went back to their conversation. 

Another appointment. Takano felt his gaze fall to the floor, deep in thought about the last time he had been there. If he had remembered correctly, that was the time he had been given his second round of medication. The anti-depressants that he put in the medicine cabinet. Colorful pills.

He shook his head again and got back to work. There was no time for that.

 

Ritsu had been dozing in and out for about an hour when Takano got home. He had woken up when the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard.

"Hey." Takano stepped inside the bathroom and looked at the merman. Ritsu looked down. "H-hey."

The man looked inside the tub and frowned, the got down on his knees. "The water is really bad and your bandages are wet. You can tell me if you want me to change the water." He reached down and pulled the plug of the bathtub, fingers lightly brushing against his wound. Ritsu shivered and felt his face heat up. That was embarrassing.

Once the water was out, Takano pulled out another box of bandages. He pretended not to notice when Ritsu had made a sound almost like a moan. 

Ritsu's wound under the old ones had been raw, but it was beginning to heal. The taller man felt relief as he wound the white strips around his tail. There was no infection as far as he knew, but it would still require attention. He finished and gently propped the merman's tail up, the ran the water.

The merman felt cool water flow against his arms, and it almost felt like home. 

A content expression rested on his face as the tub filled up. it felt good to be in clean water, even if it wouldn't last. Takano tested the temperature with his finger and ran the water for another minute before shutting it off.

There was an awkward silence. Ritsu sank down into the water, feeling it pool around his shoulders and chin. It wasn't salt water but it felt better than what he had before.

"Uh... Thank you, Takano-san."

The merman fumblingly broke the tension and felt his face turn red again. The taller man nodded and stood. "You're welcome. Just tell me if you need anything." He opened the door and looked back. "Do you want water or food?"

Ritsu felt his eyelids droop. "No thank you, Takano-san." He felt so tired. 

The man nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. The merman inside was already half asleep when he was gone, nose just above the water and green eyes dull and glazed over with sleep. 

If he closed his eyes, it felt like the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this so late :(  
> I just had a bit of writers block, but i hope you enjoy this chapter ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Tick, tock.

"How does the medication work?" 

Tick, tock.

Takano eyes the long nails the clicked in an endless pattern on her clipboard. The doctor was smiling sweetly, a pink pen resting between her fingers.

"They work fine."

He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice and replaced it with a dullness that made him internally cringe. Her smile widened and she jotted down a note.

"No suicidal thoughts? No lack of sleep and you eat three meals a day?" "No, no, and yes."

His thoughts kept going back to Ritsu. A small query of how he was doing popped into his head, but he dismissed it. He could check on him later.

"That great. Since you still have about a weeks worth of pills left, I wont prescribe any more." She clicked her pen and met eyes with him, facial expression pleasant. "You are doing very well, Takano-kun."

The dark haired male nodded and flashed a fake smile. "Thank you, Doctor."

 

Soap bubbles floated around the bathroom, shiny in the fluorescent light. The merman watched them eagerly, enraptured by them.

The strange bottle of soap was upturned in the tub. It had fallen over and leaked into the water, then Ritsu moved around and discovered that the soap made bubbles. It smelled good, too. Like mint and something citrus.

Hopefully Takano wouldn't be mad.

Ritsu flinched when one of the feathery spheres popped next to his head. Tiny particles of it floated down into the water, collecting in the puddle created by the dip in his stomach. 

"What did you do?"

Takano stood in the doorway, eyes wide and bag still in his hand. Ritsu shrank back and waited for him to start yelling or something, but he was surprised when the dark haired man just sat down beside him.

"I just- uh, the soap fell and..." He felt his face heat up and his gaze fell to the floor. Takano looked up for a moment, then smirked. "How did the soap fall?"

The merman huffed with embarrassment and turned towards him. "I wanted to actually move around and it fell!"

Takano leaned against the wall and looked into his bright green eyes. "Its fine. Looks cool anyways."

Ritsu blushed. A minute of silence passed, then he saw Takano shift out of the corner of his eye. He jumped when a hand brushed his tail, and Takano grinned again. 

"This is really sensitive, isn't it?" His voice was lower than before.

The merman felt his pulse speed up. Takano's hand lightly stroked the area just next to the start of the bandages, and Ritau wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but his eyes seemed darker.

"T-Takano-san, what are you..." Ritsu felt some kind of heat pool in his stomach and he felt even more confused.

They both turned their heads when there was a lond ringing. The taller man frowned slightly and pulled his hand out of the water and went to pick up his phone. 

Ritsu still felt shaken. Why had he done that? His face felt hot and he shook his head to try and clear it. Takano looked over at him and answered.

"Hello?"

He paused for a moment, looking down at the tile on the floor. Then he smiled slightly and responded. "That's great. Let me now about any other news."

Ritsu watched him absentmindedly pop a bubble with his free hand and continue talking with whoever was there. He felt a stranga absence in his chest, replacing the odd feeling from before. It almost seemed like... jealousy.

He turned his head in shame and shifted towards the wall. It was just better to not get attached, as he was going to leave anyway.

He was a burden.

Takano turned off his phone and slid it into his pocket.

"Are you hungry or thirsty?" Ritsu shrugged. "Not really."

The dark haired man stood and quickly rinsed his hands in the sink, and Ritsu swore he saw one of his scales shimmer on his hand. He flushed again. 

"I have work almost everyday, so you're going to have to get used to being by yourself. I'll leave water if you get thirsty, but you should rest now." Takano turned back to face him with an almost endearing expression.

Ritsu's pulse sped up and his cheeks turned light pink. "Okay..." The last bubbles started to float down around them.

"See you."

Takano stepped out and left Ritsu with a pain in his chest and wide eyes.

Part if him wanted to know who he talked to, but he just wanted to forget. Even if he told himself to not get attached, it was going to be harder than he thought, even if he had a life outside this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)))


	6. Chapter 6

Ugh.

Ritsu slowly opened his eyes and realized it was dark. Takano must have left and not turned on the light, so another day like this.

The water seemed off for a moment. The merman dipped his fingers in it and his face flooded with heat when he realized he had soiled the water. Again.

He felt embarrassed even if nobody was there and there was nowhere else to go, but Ritsu felt like he could die if Takano saw. Again.

When Takano had came in last night, he had briefly mentioned something about it being his tenth day here. That meant ten days without sea water and fresh food. Ten days without being able to see his family. 

The merman lifted both of his arms out of the water and shook them, hearing the bones crack and wincing. Not swimming for this long would make him feel worse.

His tail still tingled with the memory of Takano's fingers.

Ritsu blushed and couldn't help but think about the way his touch had been so gentle. Takano had seemed... different, when he did it. 

He lightly pinched his arm and frowned. This wasn't the time to get attached, especially when he had family and friends at home. Ritsu was a mermaid. Takano was human. The two species didn't mix well.

 

"You can go home now if you want."

Takano clicked his pen and kept his eyes trained on the papers in front of him. The manuscript was going to be finished tonight even if he felt like shit in the morning.

"Sure. Just let me finish this." His voice seemed bored. Hatori walked away with his briefcase in hand and coat resting on his shoulder.

Takano rubbed his forehead and quickly made some small corrections with the ink. Only a little bit left to go.

Then he could go home, make a meal, and go to sleep after checking on Ritsu. Hopefully the last trains weren't gone by now.

His thoughts drifted to the merman. Ritsu's wound was slowly but surely healing, and he could be able to move to a pool or something soon. Living in a bathtub seemed kind of boring.

After his work was done, Takano picked up his things and left. There was nobody there anyways.

Small raindrops fell from the dark sky. It reminded him of the night he found Ritsu. It seemed like such a long time ago, but it had only been less than two weeks. Shark bites take a really long time to heal.

Takano stepped onto the train and grabbed one of the handles, swaying slightly when it started moving. A woman and old man were the only other passengers he could see. 

He watched the lights in the tunnel pass by in blurry streaks, slowing to let the other man off. The clock read ten after twelve. Ritsu must be asleep by now.

 

A gentle hand stroked his hair.

He felt calmer than ever before, peacefully breathing in and out. Water flowed softly against his skin.

Ritsu didn't want to open his eyes. The moment seemed too quiet, too peaceful to ruin.

So he didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a little late, my schedule has been off :0  
> hope you enjoyed tho!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late :(  
> my schedule has been a little hectic lately but i hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

The smell of something unfamiliar wafted through the air, rousing Ritsu awake. He sleepily opened his eyes and lay motionless for a minute. It smelled almost like fish, but there was something else added to it. The merman sniffed again and rubbed his eyes. The smell made his feel hungry.

There were a few distant clattering noises. Ritsu scooped some of the water onto his arms and torso, trying to wash away some of the dry skin. The sounds were probably Takano making something to eat. 

Ritsu inhaled deeply and felt his lungs sting for a moment, wincing. His throat was dry and there was no water that he could drink right now. The scales that blended to his tail were itchy, some of them were peeling off and chipping. He felt disgusting.

The guilt from being away from his family this often ate at him constantly. The only way that he could escape it was either sleeping or waiting for his wounds to heal, both of which he had done enough of. Ritsu had wondered how his mental state hadn't completely gone downhill, and he couldn't find an answer. Maybe it had already, but he was too gone to fully notice.

An and his parents must think he's dead by now. 

"Oh, you're awake now."

Takano stepped inside the bathroom carrying two plates and a glass of water on some sort of tray. Ritsu didn't respond, just nodding because he was afraid of straining his throat. The dark haired man set the tray down on the sink counter and handed the glass of water to the merman, and he took it with shaky hands.

The cool water soothed his throat. It filled his head with the memories of when it rained and he could see the ripples from the bottom. 

"How do you feel?" Takano looked towards him and leaned against the wall. Ritsu held the glass close to his chest, hands cupping it protectively. "I want to get out of this tub." He looked down at the water and took a sip, not noticing the flicker of surprise of Takano's face. His features smoothed over once more after.

Takano ran a hand through his hair and yawned. "I was thinking of buying a pool. How would that be?"

Ritsu frowned in confusion. "Is that like a tide pool? If so that would be fine-" He stopped suddenly and coughed into his hands, staying in the same position for a moment after. His face was pinker than before and his hair was mussed; slightly wet at the back at sticking up on top of his head. Takano side-eyed him with slight concern. "You okay?"

The merman sighed and sank into the water. "Yes, I'm fine," he looked over at him. "and any sort of pool would be fine."

His eyes widened on surprise when he felt a hand cover his forehead, warm and smelling like spices. Takano leaned forward more and clicked his tongue when he felt how hot Ritsu was. He leaned back. "You have a fever."

"Oh." Ritsu was silent, not entirely sure how to react. The only sounds were gentle splashes and the bathroom fan above them. Somewhat normal to the merman now, after being in there for over a week.

A plate was set down on the ledge of the tub and Ritsu stared at it with interest. It wasn't like anything he had seen before, not fish or seaweed...

"Its beef." Takano smiled slightly at his expression. He didn't take his eyes off the strange dish. "What's beef?" "The meat that comes from cows." Ritsu picked up a small piece and lifted it to his lips hesitantly, then he took a small bite. The expression on his face turned from confusion to something like almost impressed.

"Its good. Thank you, Takano-san." The darker haired man started to eat his own food after nodding to the mermaid. He watched Ritsu eat more of the dish, clearly not so nervous about eating the strange foods. Takano picked up his chopsticks and bit into a piece of steak. It tasted better than some of the times he had made it before.

They sat in comfortable silence. Takano noticed how it was almost endearing how Ritsu neatly ate, making sure not to get any sauce on his face or drop food in the tub. Speaking of which... "We should change your water after eating."

Ritsu looked up from his plate. "Oh- uh, y-yes." His face turned slightly pink when the words came out. The taller man smirked and ate another piece of meat, enjoying the sight of the merman being so flustered. "Having some trouble there?" His voice had a teasing tinge to it.

His cheeks turned redder and Ritsu looked at the ground in embarrassment. "S-shut up!" He picked at his food and didn't level his gaze to Takano's again.

 

Takano gently picked up the plates and put them back on the tray. 

Ritsu had fallen asleep after ten minutes of talking and them changing the water, leaving a quarter of the food he was given on the plate. He was breathing quietly and resting his head on the outside corner of the bathtub. His tail sparkled in the now clear water, covered with white bandages. The wound was healing now and it wouldn't be long before Ritsu would be able to go back to the ocean.

The taller man held the tray and opened the door, stepping out quietly as to not wake him. He walked to the kitchen and cleared the plates off absentmindedly. After putting them in the dishwasher and finishing cleaning, he sat down at the kitchen table.

He was accustomed to Ritsu being here. That was the only reason why he felt weird when he thought of him being gone, right?

Takano rubbed his forehead, wondering why he was even thinking about it. Ritsu was a mermaid, and they were meant to stay in the water. He was a human, and humans shouldn't get attached to different species. Even if they lived in your bathtub.

As he walked outside to the balcony to have a smoke, he heard a small noise. A smile was brought to his face when he realized it was Ritsu snoring.

Sparks flickered from the lighter and sizzled when they hit the cigarette, igniting it. He took a long drag and exhaled slowly to watch the smoke drift up and out to the open and star-spotted sky. When the nicotine hit his system, his nerves relaxed. No use feeling stressed about something you can't change.

Hopefully letting him go wouldn't make his depression kick in again. That annoying therapist was too artificial for him to actually want to talk to her. Naturally he was a closed off kind of person, and he didn't feel like talking about his problems to a hired person that had heard it all before.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance and felt the start of a headache set in. Damn.


	8. Chapter 8

"Let go of me!" "I need to do this so it can heal faster!"

Ritsu covered his tail with his hands and tried to splash Takano. The taller man grabbed one of his arms and held it to the side of the bathtub. There was a needle and thread next to the pair, sanitized and threaded with white.

Takano held down the struggling mermaid and hurriedly wiped some of the water off his face to see better. "Onodera, the wound will heal faster if I can stitch it up."

The merman stilled for a moment, then tried to break his arms free of Takano's grasp. "It'll hurt! Do you even know how to do it?" The dark haired man sighed. "Yes, I do."

Ritsu had an anxious look on his face, and his tail was moving back and forth. He winced when Takano moved forward slightly. "You can go back to the ocean when it heals. Or do you not want that?"

The shorter male frowned, then sighed. "I do." He went limp in Takano's hold and the taller man let go to get the needle.

"I'll give you some pain relievers so it won't hurt."

Takano shook two yellow pills out of a small bottle and handed them to Ritsu. The merman stared at them before quickly putting them in his mouth and swallowing with some water.

"Take some deep breaths, alright? Try not to focus on this." Takano looked up at him and made eye contact. Ritsu nodded shakily.

The dark haired man slowly pushed the needle into the skin above the cut, catching a glimspe of Ritsu's face twisting in pain.

"Ahh, it hurts! Takano-san, s-stop..." 

Ritsu felt a teardrop slide down his cheek and land on his arm. His tail burned, and he hadn't felt pain like this before.

"It's almost over." "S-stop... It hurts, T-Takano-"

He was cut off by him leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Ritsu pulled back in shock but Takano followed, licking around his mouth and deepening the kiss.

The pain seemed distant now, all he felt was Takano. 

They broke apart and took a breath. Ritsu was flushed, eyes wide open in pain and surprise. Takano's face was darker and his eyes had a gleam of something in them.

He pulled the last stitch and Ritsu moaned in pain, hugging himself to try a distraction. Takano snapped the thread with his teeth and put the bloody needle back on the counter.

The only sounds were Ritsu panting. He wasn't sure if the pills had kicked in yet, which was a waste after they were done.

"W-why did you kiss m-"

Takano grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him, lips brushing against his neck. Ritsu felt a breathy sigh escape his mouth.

"T-Takano-san..."

The taller man slid his lips to the merman's and put a hand in his hair, tugging the light strands. Ritsu moaned quietly into his mouth.

Why was Takano doing this?

He ran his fingers over Ritsu's nipple, then down his chest. The shorter man felt shock and pushed away, breaths coming fast and heavy.

"W-what? Why did..." Words escaped him at the moment. His lips tingled.

"Do you like me?"

Takano leaned towards him with the same blank expression, not showing any sign of emotion. The merman's brow furrowed.

"L-like you? What do you mean?" "Like, romantically or sexually."

The merman's face turned red, and he looked at the ground im embarrassment. "Please stop joking!" He stared at the criss-crossed lines of white over the cut on his tail.

"I'm not." 

Ritsu looked up to see Takano's eyes trained on his own. They were more serious than he had ever seen them. It was almost scary, and the merman felt a shiver run down his spine.

"I... can't answer that..."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Takano seemed normal to the merman, who was a blushing mess.

The man stood up and jolted Ritsu out of his thoughts. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" "Thirsty." Takano opened the door and walked out. "Be right back."

Ritsu was left alone.

His face heated up at the thought of the kiss. Why did he do that? His gaze fell to the ground and he rubbed his eyes. His heart was pounding from two kisses.

If the way he feels continues, he would be so screwed when and if Takano asks him that question again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished the chapter!!! hope you enjoyed ;3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy ;3  
> i might put the rating up to explicit next time ;^)

Takano crushed his second last cigarette of the package into the ashtray, small strands of smoke floating up. Hatori eyed him from across the desk with a somewhat concerned expression. "Are you feeling alright, Takano-san?"

The darker haired man flicked his lighter several timed before the end caught on fire and took a quick drag before answering. "Yeah." His voice was a dull monotone. 

Everyone was gone by now except for Kisa, him, and Hatori. Mino had to go home for some family business. It was darker in the hallways and eerily quiet, only the quiet sound of writing and feet tapping hung in the air. Kisa was in the bathroom but he had been there for fifteen minutes now.

"Have you been taking your medication?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled a puff of grey. "Yes, I have." Hatori stood and went over to the water machine just outside the door, then proceeded to fill up one of the small paper cups they kept beside it. He brought the white cup over to Takano, who accepted it with a small murmur of thanks.

He took a small sip and set his smoke down. The events from yesterday kept popping up in his mind, almost begging to be analyzed again and again. It was making him feel guilty that he had kissed Ritsu. The merman must be so confused, especially when he asked if he liked him. Takano felt annoyed with himself.

Kisa walked past him and sat at his desk, resting his head down on top of one of the unfinished manuscripts. He sighed loudly and sank into the chair. Hatori glared at him from over the divider. "Kisa, we need to get these finished. Please do your work." The raven groaned. "I'm tired and hungry."

Takano jotted down some corrections on the margins of the paper and tapped his free hand against the desk. He looked over at the clock. It was already one thirty, and Ritsu must be waiting for him. Part of him felt anxious because he had no idea of knowing if he was hungry or dehydrated. He had changed the water not too long ago, but there was still a chance that he could start to dry out again or his stitches came undone or-

"Takano-san, maybe you should go home now."

The darker haired man looked up in mild surprise at Hatori. The taller man was smiling in a way that told him he understood, even if he didn't know what was really happening. Kisa pouted and started to spin in his chair. "I want to go home too," He tucked his knees in to spin faster. "Why can't I go home?"

Hatori looked unimpressed. "You need to make up for the time you ran off with your boyfriend yesterday." Kisa stopped the chair and stared at him in shock. "You knew Yukina came to get me?" The taller man sighed. 

"Get some rest." Takano smiled slightly at how motherly Hatori sounded. "Fine, fine."

He packed up his things and said goodbye to Kisa, who made a face at him, and Hatori. "See you tomorrow." He walked out of the building and stepped onto the sidewalk, heading towards the train station. The last train might not have left yet.

 

Ritsu picked at some of the dead skin on his arms, wincing when his muscles twinged. Thinking about swimming made him nervous because of the lack of movement he had over the last two weeks. His tail felt a little better, but the bite wasn't completely healed yet.

Yesterday seemed like a fever dream.

Why did Takano kiss him? He felt his cheeks heat up when he remembered how his lips tasted like smoke. Ritsu shook his head to get the thoughts out. All he wanted was to go back home to the ocean, right?

Then why did imagining the ocean make him feel so alone? He knew that he couldn't stay here forever, and he wanted to go back, but he idea of not seeing Takano everyday just made him feel-

No.

He was not falling for a human. What would his parents and An say? Ritsu flushed more at his thoughts and scratched his arms, leaving red marks from his nails. The pain made him feel more alert and awake.

"Ritsu, I'm back." 

Takano stepped inside the bathroom with a bag in his hands. It smelled like fish, so he guessed he had bought some to eat. His stomach rumbled quietly and it made him realize how hungry he was, aching to get at the food no matter how awkward the mood was.

"W-welcome back." The taller man pulled some white containers out of the bags and handed one to Ritsu. The merman quickly opened it and picked out a piece of the fish with his fingers, face lighting up when he tasted it. 

The tension in the air was thicker than Ritsu had imagined. It was like all of the emotion from yesterday pooled in their thought, not said but obvious. The kiss, the odd questions after. It was just confusing. They were both men, and different species. That wouldn't work.

Takano ate a piece of his meal with the chopsticks, gaze landing on Ritsu. His tail was waving slightly and his face was flushed slightly. Almost like when he kissed him, just less embarrassed. The taller man smirked into his container and continued eating.

The merman stared into the food, pulling out small pieces and tasting them. It tasted nothing like what he was used to but by now it just seemed normal. Fresh fish that he had caught himself was a distant memory. Along with his family. 

Cool water flowing against his skin, the brightly colored animals. The view of the bay when it rained, how in the summer warm currents would flow through the shallow areas. Storms, the fishing boats that he could watch. His spot behind the rocks, the river that was deep enough to swim in and went to a natural rock pool that he would spend hours in.

His home. 

"How do you feel today?" Takano set his food down for a moment. Ritsu rolled his shoulders and heard the bones crack, then winced. "I feel the same. Just tired." The taller man side eyed him and cocked an eyebrow. 

"So, not bad?" Ritsu stifled a small yawn. "Sure." He smirked again. "Good."

Takano leaned forward and lightly kissed Ritsu's lips, making the merman jolt back and turn red. "What are you doing?" Ritsu saw a small smile form on Takano's face, and he pressed himself against the wall of the bathtub. The darker haired man rested his arm on the edge of the tub, closer than before.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm kissing you." "I know that!"

Ritsu glared at him, cheeks pink and tail moving back and forth in an irritated motion. Takano dipped his hand into the water and moved it closer to his tail, sliding his fingers along the scaly surface. 

The merman shifted and turned pinker, a small gasp escaping him. Takano leaned forward to meet him and pressed their lips together, hand still in the water. Ritsu moaned softly as Takano licked into his mouth and deepened the kiss. The taller man brought his other hand up to Ritsu's chest and ran a finger down to his nipple, pinching it softly.

"T-Takano-san..." Ritsu gasped for breath when they broke apart, noses touching. 

The darker haired man kissed along his jaw and down to his neck, ignoring the fact that his shirt was soaked in water. The merman tilted his head back and a breathy groan fell from his lips. He couldn't think straight when he was doing this, a few actions turning him to a blushing mess.

All the questions he had blended together, incomprehensible in his mind. He was ruined by Takano.

He felt his other hand tangle in his hair and pull him closer to the taller man. Ritsu moaned softly as the hand went down to his cheek, then his neck. Takano's eyes had gone dark with lust and Ritsu could remember the expression from the first time they had touched each other.

He wasn't so sure if he would be able to not see him again.

Ritsu's hands unsteadily clung on the back of Takano's shirt, shaking from the intensity of his actions. He felt powerless against him. The kissing and touching made him feel so powerless.

Takano licked the roof of his mouth, feeling the soft skin of just above Ritsu's tail. The merman flinched and gasped quietly when his hands wandered down to his crotch, apparently feeling around for some sort of opening. 

"W-wait! Wait!" 

Ritsu pushed back in shock with a flushed face and wet lips. Takano tilted his head and tried to kiss his neck again, but the merman pushed him away with both hands. "What is it?" The merman glared at him.

"You can't just put your fingers in there!" He blushed even more, and covered his chest. The taller man looked annoyed, and leaned forward again. "That's it? Why can't I?" Ritsu stared at him like he was crazy. "That's where I..." He trailed off in embarrassment.

The darker haired man sighed, then kissed the top of his head. "You're cute." 

Ritsu sputtered in shock. "I-idiot! Men can't be cute! Why are you even kissing me?" Takano smirked.

"I like you, that's why."

The merman froze, green eyes flashing and cheeks flushed. "Don't say such weird things..." He hugged himself and dropped his gaze to the water. Takano didn't say anything and picked up the Styrofoam containers with the leftover food they didn't eat. He stood and walked out of the bathroom.

Ritsu felt guilty. 

He shouldn't have said it like that. He hoped Takano was coming back so that he could apologize.

The footsteps grew louder and the darker haired man stepped into the bathroom again. He didn't sit, but he opened the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out a bottle. Ritsu watched as he shook out three white pills and swallowed them. Takano put the bottle on the counter and sat on the toilet.

"Do you want anything?" Ritsu blushed under his gaze. "Um, not really. I just wanted to say sorry for the things I said earlier." Takano raised an eyebrow. "What things?"

Ritsu fidgeted with his hands and looked at the floor. "For saying it was weird..." Takano laughed quietly and leaned forward again to kiss his forehead. Ritsu blushed more but didn't say anything. "I accept your apology."

"You should go to sleep now. It's late." "O-okay, Takano-san."

The taller man smiled softly at him and opened the door. "Good night." "G-good night." Ritsu's heartbeat sped up when he saw his smile.

He ran a hand through his hair and blushed. Crap.


	10. Chapter 10

"Takano-san, stop!" 

Ritsu pushed the darker haired man away, his hands twisting the wet fabric. Takano kissed his neck and took one of his hands in his own with an iron grip. "Do you really want me to stop?" His voice was teasing. 

The merman lifted his other arm to fight him off while his tail whipped back and forth in annoyance. He felt his face heat up when Takano met his gaze, brown eyes boring into his green. 

"Don't you have to go to work?" His voice was breathier. The taller man smirked. "I have a day off." 

The water splashed over his chest in waves, the product of his tail moving. The stitches were doing their job and he was almost completely healed. It would only be a couple more days before he would be able to go back to the ocean. 

Ritsu moaned softly when Takano kissed his lips again, deepening the kiss and pressing their chests together. The merman felt breathless and weak against his advances. 

Takano had questioned him about why he didn't want to go all the way. 

His response was half muttered from his own embarassment, but he had said that he just didn't want to. 

The taller man hugged him closer and buried his face in Ritsu's neck. The merman flushed more and shakily held his shirt. 

"I like you, Ritsu." 

His eyes snapped open, heart pounding and hands clenching. The lighter haired male didn't know how to respond. "W-what? Don't say such sappy things..."

Takano pulled back and he gave a small smile. "I like you." He kissed the hand he held with his own, making the merman draw back in surprise. Ritsu blushed and his gaze fell to the clear water that splashed around the green scales. 

He didn't know why the words made him so shocked. They had kissed, and that was what people who liked each other did. 

Wait. 

Did he 'like' Takano? 

"But... when I go back to the ocean, you won't be able to see me-" The taller man clicked his tongue. "I won't let that get in the way." 

Ritsu didn't know what to say. His parents couldn't find out. That would mean him being kept under their watch, and unable to go to the surface. An would be upset even though he had said no to the idea of the courting. Takano was foreign and strange, an outsider to the mermaids happy idea of life. It would be hard to maintain a relationship. 

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea for you to see me." "Why not? Do you have somebody else?" 

Ritsu sighed and buried his face in his arms. He didn't know what to tell him. Takano rested his arms on the side of the bathtub and didn't say anything else. 

The silence in the bathroom was thick and filled with tension. Ritsu closed his eyes and focused on calming down. The water was cold against his back, making him shiver slightly. Takano caught the movement but remained quiet. 

Both of them looked back towards the door when the sound of knocking rang out. Takano stood quickly and shut the door behind him without saying anything.

Ritsu heard some distant voices. Takano's and somebody else. 

"Hello, Akane-san." 

The blond woman smiled at him. Her hair was pinned in the same bun, and all she was missing was her white coat. 

"Hello, Takano-kun. I hope you are feeling well?" He smiled artificially. "Yes, I am."

She had the same elegant aura around her when he had gone in for his perscriptions. Dazzling, yet false.

"What brings you here?"

Akane shifted the large purse on her shoulder. "I was wondering if I could come in for a quick talk about your mental health."

Takano felt shock well up and struggled to keep it concealed. "Is there another time we could visit? I have some work to do right now-" 

She clicked her tongue, an irritating motion that made Takano uneasy. "Well, I also have later appointments today and for the rest of the week. It would be preferable to meet now."

The man ran a hand through his hair, trying not to let the annoyance show on his face. "If that's the case, come in and have a seat."

Akane stepped inside and kicked off her black flats, then beamed up at Takano. 

"Thank you, Takano-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late :0  
> hope you enjoyed, and happy star wars day!!!


	11. Chapter 11

What was taking Takano so long?

He couldn't hear anything anymore. Ritsu shifted his tail, feeling uneasy. Takano always came back if someone was at the door, so who could it be? 

 

"Well, the results for your last session came through. Based on your behavior, I would recommend another round of anti-depressants." Akane sat on the couch, legs crossed and hands folded in her lap. The man across from her was in a chair and slouching slightly. Takano wanted her to leave. Why was it whenever she was around, his thoughts got so dark?

"How much would that be?" He sounded bored.

Akane smiled pleasantly like she couldn't hear the hostility in his voice. "Around one thousand or more yen, depending on how much and what brand." She tucked a piece of blonde hair that had escaped her bun behind her ear, leaning back into the grey cushions. Takano sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't exactly expensive, but that money could go towards food or more medicine for Ritsu.

Speaking of the merman, he wondered what he was doing right now. Hopefully he wasn't worried.

The woman eyed his rumpled clothes and damp shirt. "Are you sure you've been feeling alright lately? Since out last visit, have there been any days where you didn't want to go to work or do anything at all?" The man thought back, but he realized all of his spare time had been filled with taking care of Ritsu. The motivation to make sure he was alright had made him get out of bed and make it through the day.

"No, I feel fine."

Akane nodded thoughtfully. She seemed to silently consider something, but she just nodded again. "That's good, Takano-kun." The man didn't respond but narrowed his eyes slightly, already wanting this conversation to be over. He knew the way she was looking at him couldn't be good.

They were both quiet for a minute.

Takano heard a quiet splash in the background, and he inhaled quicker than usual. It would be hard to explain a merman in his bathtub and even harder to get Akane to shut up about it. 

"Takano-kun, how would you feel about going on a date with me?"

He looked up in shock, eyes widening a fraction. Takano unconsciously leaned back into the chair and stared at Akane. She was smiling brightly, her hands still clasped in her lap and ever so composed. One of her feet were tapping the ground as if she was impatient for an answer.

 

Ritsu tapped his fingers against the ceramic of the tub, somewhat annoyed that Takano had been gone for so long. He was thirsty and tired, having finished his last glass of water twenty minutes ago. His shoulders were flaking again.

The merman scratched his arm and noticed the light green patches of scales that were appearing on his body. They were normal for every mer-folk, he knew this because of his mother telling him about it when it happened to her. Instead of green, she had a lavender color.

He missed his mother and father.

A guilty feeling arose in his stomach when he thought of them. They must think for sure he was killed by now. It would be awkward to explain that he had been taken in by a human man, who also planned to still keep in touch with him as they had established some sort of relationship-

His face turned red when he thought of how he would have to explain it to them. Takano was a nice enough person, but he was human and Ritsu was a merman. He doubted his parents would approve of them talking, especially since they were both male. It seemed impossible to him.

An would be upset. Ritsu knew that she had feelings for him, but he had let her down by saying that he didn't want to be more than friends. 

The lighter haired male buried his face in his arms.

Looking back at his mistakes made him realize how bad of a person he really was.

 

"What?"

Takano stared at the woman in shock, not sure what he was feeling. Akane leaned forward in her seat and met eyes with him. "I'm asking you out on a date. Yes or no?" Her voice was cool, matching her gaze.

The man sighed in confusion and his brow creased. He didn't know what to say, honestly. Akane was nice and all, but he had his sights set on somebody else with green eyes. She waited before speaking again. Her voice was honeyed and artificial. "It might seem sudden, but getting into a relationship might help with some of the symptoms of depression." 

Ah, so it was to help him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to have to decline." "Why? You're single and I think we would be a good match." Akane smiled and the expression grated on his nerves, making his eye twitch. He crossed his arms.

If he said yes, it would mean only one awkward date. He could fully reject her after she saw how he really was. Takano could see them at a fancy restaurant, just sitting there with nothing to talk about. He didn't know why she would want to, anyways. But after all, saying no completely and right now would be rude, and later sessions would be even more uncomfortable. It's not like he planned to be serious. 

A certain merman already held that place in his mind.

"Alright. Fine." Takano watched Akane smile triumphantly. "Great, Takano-kun. Next Saturday, pick me up at six." She stood, walked over to him, and handed him a slip of light blue paper. "Here's my address." The dark haired man could only watch as she put on her shoes and waved good-bye with the same grin on her face.

The door to his apartment shut, leaving him with silence.

Why had he agreed to even let her in?

 

Ritsu re-read the backs of the three bottles around the tub. He was bored; Takano hadn't been back for more than half an hour now. 

He abruptly turned his head when he heard footsteps. Ritsu's eyes focused on the door, scared for it to be another person. The doorknob clicked, then-

"Just me." 

The merman exhaled when Takano walked through the door and reclaimed his spot beside the bathtub. Ritsu set down the bottle and looked over at him expectantly, wanting to know what happened. The darker haired man was looking at the floor, apparently deep in thought.

"Uh, what happened, Takano-san?" The merman hated how his voice sounded. "Just an annoying person that thinks they can do whatever they want." Takano sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you thirsty?" Ritsu gave a small nod, simultaneously wanting to know more and wanting another glass of water. 

The taller man stood. "Be right back." He walked out and didn't shut the door behind him.

Ritsu watched with glassy eyes. He felt so tired, but he wanted to know who the person was. Somehow he doubted that Takano wouldn't tell him but it was worth a shot. He heard the distant clinking of a glass and then the footsteps were coming back. 

"Here. Go to sleep after you finish, alright?" Takano set the cup down. Ritsu nodded, then felt a hand lift his chin. Takano met his eyes, face close than before. There was something in the way he was looking at Ritsu, but the merman couldn't seem to place what it was. Their lips briefly touched and the taller man stepped back. 

"Good night, Ritsu."

The merman watched the door close with pink cheeks and wide eyes. His lips tingled where they had been kissed, and he lightly traced them with his finger. Ritsu hugged himself and sipped some of the water.

He wondered what Takano thought of him. Sure, they had kissed but only a couple times. He could never quite tell what he felt behind his expressionless features, but when he smiled, Ritsu felt his heart flutter in the dumbest way. It was like a sappy love story his mother would tell him. Except it was a beautiful girl and a handsome man, both mermaids and so, so, in love.

Ritsu felt his cheeks flush again. 

He didn't know what to think anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!!!


	12. Chapter 12

"I told you, I need the manuscript today!" His voice barely hid the annoyance behind it.

Takano held his ear away from the phone slightly and growled softly to buffer the noise of yelling from the other end. They were both mad now, so he just clicked off the phone. He set it down on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. 

Hatori glanced over but didn't say anything. Kisa was nowhere to be seen, and Mino was out buying energy drinks per the emerald departments request. The sound of phones ringing and people chattering filled the room. Takano sighed loudly and covered his eyes with his ink-stained hands. A headache was coming on.

The last few days had been rough.

His schedule had been filled with late nights and early mornings, so when he came home Ritsu was either asleep or needing something. Whenever he finished eating or getting the merman water, he just wanted to sleep. That meant basically no interaction between him and Ritsu.

And somehow, Akane had found his e-mail. She had been texting him all day to remind him about their date. He only wanted to go to show Akane how incompatible they were, to spare the trouble of anything else like this happening.

"Ah, Takano-san," Mino came up from behind him with a smile, carrying three bags. "Here are your drinks." He handed one of them to the darker haired man. Takano nodded in thanks and looked inside. The bright colors that meant temporary energy met his eyes. 

He cracked open a can as Mino gave Hatori a bag filled with foreign snacks. The smiling man set the last bag down on Kisa's desk, the white plastic showing some sort of candy and a bottle. Takano drank the sharp taste of some sort of berry and picked up his pen again. The caffeine made his headache feel better, even if it meant he would crash even harder in a couple of hours. 

His phone buzzed again and he only moved his eyes to see another text from Akane. She was asking when he would pick her up, but he couldn't bring himself to answer. He wondered if he could just blow her off and make out with Ritsu. That would be infinitely more preferable.

Half an hour passed. 

Empty cans littered his desk, and he was almost done with his work. Kisa was spinning on his chair and blowing bubbles with whatever gum he had. The popping noises were obviously irritating Hatori but the taller man didn't say anything at all. Mino was half asleep with the same smile on his face, and Takano wondered how his facial muscles didn't cramp up. 

Takano rubbed his forehead and yawned, checking his phone to see three more texts from Akane. 

"Takano-san, who keeps texting you?" Kisa peered over while rummaging in a bag for another candy. "I wish Yukina would text me that often." The raven blew a strand of hair out of his face. "Well, he does, but it's only times when he wants to meet up or to say he hopes I have a great day or when he wants to fu-"

Hatori loudly cleared his throat, effectively cutting Kisa off. "Kisa. Save that for Yukina." His voice was tired but stern. Takano blindly searched around for another can only to find he had run out. The taller man stood slowly and grabbed his jacket.

"I'm going out for another food run. Requests?" 

Kisa looked over. "Another package of mini chocolate bars!" He stopped his chair to point at his trash can, which was full. "Lots of energy drinks, water, and pain medicine." Hatori leaned back in his chair with his hands over his eyes. Mino nodded in silent agreement, seemingly too tired to really talk.

When he walked out of the building, he realized that everyone had left. It was only eleven.

The cool air swirled around his head as he walked towards the bright neon sign for the store. He really wanted to go home; Ritsu was probably hungry or thirsty. It had been four days since they had last 'touched' each other. He was a lot more sexually frustrated than before he had known Ritsu.

The door chimed as he walked in. The old lady at the desk was asleep, but he didn't wake her up yet. He grabbed a bin and went over to the drink section, seeing where Mino had taken out so many of the cans. Takano pulled out a dozen without seeing what flavor they were and dropped them in.

A bright green can caught his eye and the color reminded him of when he first saw Ritsu, the color of his scales and eyes. They were mesmerizing, like you just wanted to stare into them forever. Takano was surprised when he saw them. He wasn't expecting them to be so beautiful. 

The last weeks had been a miracle for his depression.

Takano had a responsibility, a reason to get out of bed in the morning, someone who needed him. It was the first time in years that he had felt that way. Therapy was boring as ever, but he could say with sureness that he felt better. Ritsu was like any anti-depressant but better. 

The mermaid was sort of odd. He got flustered easily and he blushed a lot, but he was charming unlike anybody Takano knew. The day where he had to let go of him felt like a giant weight on his shoulders that wouldn't be lifted until he knew that they would be able to see each other after this. After all, he was a mermaid. They were different species.

Ritsu never really talked about his family much. He wanted to know about them, but he had a suspicion that Ritsu didn't talk about them because they were against humans or they had already set him up with somebody. Takano picked up a bag of chocolate and put them with the drinks. Hell, for all he knew, they were homophobic.

"Excuse me," Takano went over to the counter. "I would like to buy these." The woman sleepily blinked and grabbed the scanner without saying anything. She mumbled out the total and he paid quickly, not wanting to be around her any longer.

 

Ritsu sleepily blinked at the light and wished he could turn it off.

He scratched at some dry scales around his shoulders, the skin flaking off and falling into the tub. Takano had said that he could use any of the soaps if he wanted to but he didn't know his skin would react so badly. The mounds of bubbles in the tub were up to his mid-arm and he had no way to get rid of them, so they had to stay.

The merman sighed. 

Takano hadn't said anything about the annoying person that came by, and he wasn't around much lately. He said that his work would interfere with his schedule for only a couple more days, and then he would be fine.

Ritsu would be lying of he said that he wasn't missing the company. Sitting in a tub all day was extremely boring, even with the books Takano had brought in. He had read them all but he didn't understand some of the words. After almost dropping a book in the water, he decided not to risk it.

"Ugh." He stared at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. 

He had tried to convince Takano that he could go back to the ocean by now; his wound was almost completely healed and he felt fine. The taller man had said that he would be disoriented and he would just get hit by a boat again. It made him mad, but Ritsu knew that after so long away, the sudden change of environment would be stressful.

It would be worth it if he could see his family, though. It would be hard to explain what had happened and they would be mad at him for being so careless after they made sure he was okay. The scar from the bite would be there forever. A big, ugly white mark with little crosses on it. He frowned when he looked at it.

He turned his head when he heard the door open.

Takano walked in with leftover fish from the night before and a big glass of water. He didn't say anything, just sat beside him and handed him the plate. Ritsu flushed and began to eat, savoring the taste of the food.

"Thank you, Takano-san." The man only nodded.

It was silent as he finished his food. Ritsu drank the water slowly, swishing it around in his mouth and tapping his fingers against the cool glass. Takano leaned against the wall and watched him with glassy eyes. The merman's tail swished in discomfort and Ritsu focused on the plate.

"Uh, Takano-san-"

When Ritsu looked over at him, he was asleep. His chest was peacefully rising and falling and his dark hair was falling in his eyes. The merman felt his heart beat a little faster watching him. It was creepy to watch people when they sleep, so he looked away.

After a minute he felt tired too. During the day, he had been taking small naps to make the time go a little faster. The dreams he had made him wake up in a cold sweat each time, so he forced himself to stay awake. The flashes of the dreams replayed in his head the entire time and he couldn't stop it. He tried to distract himself with using the soap, and he had fallen asleep again.

His eyes closed. 

The darkness was soothing, even if the brightness of the light was still visible behind his eyelids. He relaxed his muscles, and then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late :(  
> i promise to update more regularly (:3)


	13. Chapter 13

Takano eyed the clock. It was four now, so there was still some time left before he had to get ready. Akane had already called to make sure he was going and to confirm the address of the restaurant, her house, and to say she was looking forward to it. He had tried not to sound completely and utterly uninterested, but Takano wasn't sure if that had worked out.

He planned to get something nice for Ritsu on the way back so they could have dinner together too. The merman was taking some of the bandages on his tail off, inspecting the almost healed bite. The teeth marks were slightly smoothed over and the deepest part of the wound wasn't bleeding anymore. Ritsu looked over at him and quickly turned away when he saw Takano meet his gaze.

"Do you need anything tonight besides water?" Takano leaned on the side of the tub. The lighter haired male shook his head. "I'm not hungry." 

The taller man eyed Ritsu's chest and arms. He put a hand on the part above his tail, gently feeling his ribs. Ritsu flinched and turned red. "What are you doing?" His voice cracked slightly. "You've lost weight. I'll get you some food now." Before the merman could say anything else, Takano had gotten up and was walking to the door.

Ritsu looked down at his chest.

He huffed in annoyance. He wasn't that skinny; he had always eaten regular meals in the ocean. But since Takano wasn't here during the afternoon or evening, his meals were somewhat at irregular times. Sometimes Takano would make him breakfast and other times he would just give him a couple of strange tasting drinks that he said would give him energy. Dinner was usually eaten after he got back, but they were both tired and he didn't finish the food.

The merman pulled at some of the skin covering his ribs and frowned. He would try to eat more if Takano got worried that he was losing weight.

The darker haired man stepped back into the bathroom with a plate and a glass of something white. He set them down on the ledge of the tub and sat down beside him.

"The food should be enough to get you through the evening. The drink is a meal replacement, and if you don't like it I'll get water instead." Ritsu picked up the glass and swirled the contents. It smelled sweet and he cautiously took a small sip. It tasted like something else Takano had given him before, but he couldn't remember the name.

He took another drink. "It tastes good."

"Alright. The food is normal, so you can eat that." He ran a hand through his dark hair and leaned back against the wall. Ritsu noticed the bags under his eyes and looked away before Takano noticed him. The shorter male ate a small piece of vegetable and licked the sauce off his fingers.

It was silent. Ritsu felt that the silence was becoming too frequent now.

As he ate, he noticed that Takano was looking at the clock almost every minute. He must be nervous about going out. 

It was half past four now. Takano knew he was just procrastinating now. With a sigh, he stood and looked back at the merman. "I have to get ready now. I'll probably only be out a couple of hours, and I'll try to get something on the way back." Ritsu nodded and kept his eyes on the plate.

He flicked his eyes up ever so slightly when Takano opened the door and stepped out. 

The taller man walked into his room and started to pull out some of the shirts in his closet. He didn't know how fancy the restaurant was, so he should just wear something he would wear for a meeting at work. Akane would presumably wear something of the same style. He assumed she wouldn't wear the white coat that said she was a psychologist.\

Takano pulled off his shirt and looked through some of the others with disdain. He mostly had t-shirts, except for a few button ups. He picked out a dark grey shirt and briefly held it to his chest, then put it on. It looked fine and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

He looked at the address once and walked back to the kitchen, then got his keys and jacket. It was quarter after five now, so he had time to pick Akane up and drive back to the restaurant. Takano heard small splashes in the background, making him resist the urge to say goodbye one more time. He opened the door, walked out, and locked it behind him.

 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, this is Akane." Ugh.

Takano stifled a yawn into the phone and looked at the small clock in his car. "Hey, I'm almost there to pick you up." He watched the cars pass by from the small parking lot he was in. She laughed softly. "Great. Come soon, our reservation is for six-thirty." 

"Alright." He couldn't keep the tiredness out of his voice.

There was a small pause on the phone. "Are you alright, Takano-kun? You sound odd." Takano leaned back into the car seat and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm fine, just tired."

Akane made a thoughtful noise. "Alright. I'll let you go now so you can drive." "See you." The man hung up without waiting to hear her response and put his phone back in his pocket. The drive was only about twenty minutes so he had some time left, but he didn't want to pick her up right now. If the reservation for for six-thirty, he didn't want to be early.

An apartment building was in the distance, beside several others and a couple stores. 

Takano pulled into a parking space and saw a silhouette in the entrance of a building. He got out and started to walk towards the doors, a light sprinkle of raindrops coming down. Akane was leaning against the wall and she turned to look at him when he came closer.

She was wearing a loose blue dress and a small grey jacket, hair in loose curls and light makeup. Akane smiled at him and picked up the purse beside her. 

"Hello, Takano-kun." He gave a fake smile in return. "Hello."

They started to walk to his car together. He opened the door for her, the words of his mother ringing in his head. She had gone on and on about being polite to women when you go out on dates with them. Even if it was only the one date, he should be civil.

Akane put on her seat belt and looked over at him when he pulled out of the parking lot. "The restaurant is new, just around the corner from the road up ahead. I've heard good things about it." He nodded and kept his eyes on the road. She pointed to it when he turned. "The grey one." He saw a sign for the restaurant and other cars in the parking lot. Lanterns and river stones lined the sidewalk to the doors, casting their shadow on the dark pavement behind them. Takano held the door and breathed in the smell of rain. He should've left a window open in his apartment; Ritsu must've liked the rain in the ocean.

"Hello, I have a reservation for Akane Higashi." She talked with the man at the front while Takano waited at a large aquarium, looking at the brightly colored fish. A couple had green scales like Ritsu. Most were yellow and blue.

He watched the blue light shine down on the floor, brightening the grey stone. He bet that Ritsu would like it here. 

"Come with me and I will show you your seats." Akane motioned to Takano and they both followed the waiter to a corner table next to a window. She sat closest to the wall and he sat across from her. They both nodded to the waiter and Takano opened the menu.

The chatter of other people and the noises of clinking forks filled the space between them. 

He knew that they would have nothing to talk about. Takano wondered why Akane had even bothered to think about them being in a relationship together. She was his therapist, and that made everything more awkward. She sipped her glass of ice water and clicked her painted nails against the glass.

"What are you going to order?" She looked up at him and rested her chin on her hands. Takano quickly examined the menu and furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe one of the miso soups." Akane nodded. "It looks very good."

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, making her silver earrings dance. The man across from her felt boredom seep into his mind. He wanted the waiter to come back already so he could order and kill a couple minutes by talking with him, instead of her. Akane didn't look like she had anything to say either, which didn't surprise him. They had nothing in common.

He could hear bubbling from the fish tanks. It reminded him of Ritsu telling him about the place where he lived, describing the colors and the sights and where he always went. Those conversations brightened his day because seeing the merman so eager and happy when he talked made him feel his chest tighten-

"Have you made up your minds?"

The waiter clicked his pen and prepared to take notes. Akane nudged his leg and proceeded to order, shooting him a weird look. Takano silently thanked her for the brief moment to collect his thought and ordered as well. The man gave a nod of confirmation and walked back towards the kitchen.

There went one of his escapes.

 

Ritsu blew an iridescent bubble off the tips of his fingers, watching it float gracefully towards the ceiling. He squeezed out more soap and lathered the blue gel to create foam. The merman saw the floating spheres pop after a while and blew another to fill the gap. This was the only thing he could do when Takano wasn't here, the only thing he could do to prevent mind-numbing boredom.

It had only been about three quarters of an hour since Takano had left. It seemed longer because of the lack of entertainment. 

The merman sighed in annoyance, picking at some skin on his arms and around his bite. Takano insisted on keeping him here until the wound was completely healed, even when he felt fine and wanted to go back to his home. He wanted to reassure his parents and friends, to tell them that he wasn't dead.

And even though he wanted to go back home, Ritsu felt weird at the thought of not seeing Takano everyday like he had been doing for the last couple weeks. It made a strange feeling well up in his stomach. 

He dipped his soap-covered hands in the water and saw the bubbles pool into different colored clusters. Bubbles were very pretty; he had noticed the way the light made them shine before they popped and the fact that they made him less anxious. 

Ritsu shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to stay up for Takano, even if he was really tired. The man had said that he would get something on the way back and he wanted to eat, but he could barely keep his eyes open. 

He wanted Takano to come home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Ritsu stared at the closed door with glassy eyes. He had been gone for a while now. Over an hour, for sure.

He could still feel the stickiness of soap on his fingers but the bubbles had popped a long time ago. He was tired, but he couldn't seem to fall asleep.

The only way to describe how he felt was an infinite sense of crushing boredom. Like a huge weight had settled on his chest, rooting him to the bathtub and keeping him from his family, his friends, his old life. Ritsu realized how dark his thoughts were getting, and closed his eyes to only notice the feeling of wetness on his eyelashes.

The merman rubbed his face and wiped away the tears. There was no time for that. 

He needed to focus on resting, so when he was able to go back to the ocean he wasn't completely weakened. The sudden change from not moving and being confined to being able to swim normally would be rough. Talking to An-chan and his parents would be even harder, as he had been gone for such a long time. They would be enraged at his silence and the fact he had interacted with a human. 

Ritsu didn't plan on telling them what type of relationship he had with Takano. He was even questioning it himself. They had kissed, and that was pretty much it, but lately Takano had been more distant. They hadn't talked as much and had barely 

 

"How was your meal, Takano-kun?" Akane smiled at him from her glass of water. 

The dark hared man looked over at her. "It was very good." He noted that she was done eating as well, unless she wanted to get a dessert. Takano felt annoyed at even the thought of spending more time with her.

He had been staring at the fish tanks for a while now. They hadn't talked much throughout the meal, which was surprising because Takano thought the whole idea of going on this date was for Akane to see if they had anything in common. She wasn't stupid, so she must know that he didn't like her. 

Takano stifled a yawn with his hand and glanced at the clock. It was eight already. 

Akane sipped her water and fiddled with her earrings. She looked pretty bored too, even if she was the one who initiated small bits of conversation during the meal. Takano watched her and tried to think of something to say that meant he wanted to go home. 

The waiter came over at the sight of empty plates. "Would you like to order anything else? Desserts, beverages, etc." Takano prepared to decline but Akane did it for him. "No, thank you. We would like the bill, please."

The man felt shock flit across his face for a second, but he quickly schooled his expression. He was sure that Akane would want to stay longer. The woman was checking her nails and her eyes were trained on her hands. She almost looked guilty.

When the bill was brought over, they both reached for it. 

Akane looked slightly shocked but her hand covered it before his could. "Let me pay, Takano-kun. It's my treat." The man felt his brows furrow. "If you insist." He didn't feel like fighting with her when she had offered to pay the bill. She pulled out a credit card, swiped it, and tucked it back into her wallet. 

Takano watched the waiter take the slip of paper back, then wish them a good night. He wanted to go home.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Takano noticed that Akane seemed sort of odd. Like she was tired but was hiding it well. She hadn't met Takano in the eye since inside the building, and she kept fiddling with her earrings. The man kept his eyes forward and tried not to stare.

They were silent until they pulled up in front of her apartment, the only sounds were the muffled engine. 

"Takano-kun, I'm sorry."

She broke the silence and Takano looked over in surprise.

"I know you didn't have a good time. The entire thing was my fault." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. Takano didn't know what to say. "I have some business cards of fellow psychologists, so we can avoid the awkwardness after." She pulled them out of one of the pockets of her jacket and set them down in the empty cup holder.

"I did have a good time tonight. Even if we didn't talk much, it was nice to go out with you."

Akane opened the door and got out. "Good bye, Takano-kun." She smiled once more before walking back to the entrance.

Takano watched her, eyes wide in shock. He was still processing what had happened. 

She had known that he wouldn't have a good time and she still took the consideration to pay, apologize, and give him the information of several other doctors? He rubbed his face and leaned back into the seat. That solved more than one of his problems, wiping them out in a single swoop. The fact that she just left made him feel weird; it made him feel bad about acting so cold. He wasn't sure of he would have to guts to say sorry like that.

 

He could smell the new shipment of produce when he walked in the store. A gush of cool air flowed past him and ruffled his hair, breezing past the dark strands. He picked up a basket and began to walk to the seafood aisle. Takano wondered what Ritsu's favorite food was and if they had it here. Some sort of fish, for sure. 

It was then he realized that he had been gone for over an hour and a half. Ritsu must be bored, tired, and hungry. Takano smothered the feeling of guilt that pooled in his stomach and picked up a package of fish from an ice-filled tray. He would make it up to him.

After getting snacks and spices, he quickly ran through the list of foods Ritsu liked before. The merman hadn't ever had a cake or anything sweet. Takano wondered what time he would get home as he carried a chocolate cake to the cashier. It was eight thirty but the drive home would take a while. 

 

Ritsu opened his eyes and yawned. He had fallen asleep. Again.

Takano should be getting home by now. He could tell it was really late but he said he would be back after about two hours or so. When he came back, Ritsu would ask him about giving him something to read or some form of entertainment. He couldn't help the anger when he thought of being stuck in a tub with nothing to do.

He had just felt his eyes close when he heard a distant noise. After all this time, he knew that it was the sound of a door being unlocked. Ritsu's eyes snapped open but his limbs felt like metal. His arms were in the water, and he brought one up to lean on the side of the bathtub. 

Footsteps came closer, and closer, then the door opened and Takano walked in. 

He didn't say anything as he sat beside Ritsu and was silent until he leaned on the tub, almost touching Ritsu's arm. The merman jolted a little in surprise and instinctively leaned back with his arm slipping back into the water, splashing his arm and shirt. The darker haired man stifled a smirk.

"W-welcome back, Takano-san." Ritsu kept his back against the other side of the tub.

Takano nodded but didn't say anything. The merman felt his muscles loosen as the risk of being jumped grew lower. He saw the man close his eyes for a moment, then look over at him. Ritsu dropped his gaze to the ground. It felt awkward now.

"I missed you."

Before Ritsu could react, he felt a hand pull his arm and lips covered his own. Takano leaned forward and put his other hand under the merman's chin. He felt cool water soak through his shirt and he slid his tongue across Ritsu's lips.

The merman felt his eyes widen in shock and he brought his hands up to push back on Takano's chest. He took a needy breath and the taller man kissed his neck, dark eyes watching Ritsu. His stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.

When a hand moved down to his tail and began to stroke the sensitive scales, he gasped.

"Takano-san!" Ritsu frantically pushed back and ignored the heat rising to his cheeks. Takano looked up at him, expression normal. "Yes?" The lighter haired male rubbed his cheek against his shoulder and felt embarrassment rise in his stomach. His face was bright red by now, he was sure of it. 

Takano took one of his hands and interlaced their fingers, kissing his pulse point and leaning forward even more so that he could have access to Ritsu.

A moan escaped his mouth and Ritsu's head fell back against the wall. The darker haired man buried his face in his neck and lightly bit down on the side. The merman could only hear the sounds of splashing water, accompanied by his heartbeat. 

"I..." 

Takano took a breath and wrapped an arm around Ritsu's waist. "I have a full shower in my room." The shorter male felt his warm breath against his skin and shivered. "We could go there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for over 850 reads!! and i am sorry about the cliffhanger (was it? idk) but there will prob be smut in the next chapter ;3  
> hope you enjoyed!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will have some smut! if you dont want to read, that is totally cool and i hope you enjoy the next chapters!

"Are you sure about this?" Ritsu's voice was shaky and Takano nodded to reassure him. "Yes. I promise." 

He looked at the merman once more. Ritsu was clinging to his shirt and his eyes were wide, most likely from the hands under him. 

Takano lifted slightly and braced his knees against the side of the tub. When he lifted Ritsu, the merman felt cool air brush his chest and tail. He looked at the stitches in his tail and focused on not strangling Takano. 

Ritsu's tail was healing. The shark bite was almost fully scabbed over with a thin layer of semi-transparent green scales, giving it a shimmery appearance. He tightened his grip when a hand shifted on his tail to get a better hold. 

"Okay?" 

Takano side eyed Ritsu for confirmation and the merman flushed and nodded. The man stepped out of the bathroom, dripping water on the floor and on his already wet pants. 

"The shower should be big enough for the both of us." Ritsu felt his face turn red and his gaze dropped to the floor. How could he say things like that so easily? 

Takano walked past a closet door and into his bedroom. The master bathroom was connected to the bedroom through a walk-in closet. 

The actual hallway between them was only about four or five feet, leading to a large bathroom with a large stand up shower. It had come with the apartment when he first got it, and he felt no need to change it. 

Ritsu looked around at the change of scenery. It was refreshing to see another part of the house, besides the small room he was stuck in. He caught a glance of a window and saw blurred green and blue before it was gone. A part of his heart ached to be outside again. 

Takano looked at him from the corner of his eye and then focused back on walking. 

As they stepped inside, Ritsu realized two things that made his feel strange. 

One, this bathroom was a lot nicer and bigger than the other one. He guessed that in the moment Takano just put him in the one closest so he could be in water. It still made him a little mad. 

Two, they were going to have sex. 

His cheeks flamed up. This was the whole reason why they actually came here. His earlier words rang in his head. Takano would probably listen to him if he said he didn't want it, but did he really not want it? 

After all, it would be his first time and Takano must understand how nervous he would feel and if he did this there was no going back and if his family found out-

"You can sit down here. I'll only take a second to turn on the water." He opened the glass door whilst supporting Ritsu on his knee, then stepped in. 

The merman's stomach felt like it was full of butterflies- the big ones that he could see from the rocks. Big and yellow butterflies. 

His eyes met with Takano's. They looked at each other for a moment, both looking somewhat hopeful. 

Then the taller man kneeled and gently placed Ritsu's tail down on the grey tile. He felt the coolness on his back and arms, and then he was sitting. Takano stood back and the merman crossed his arms to make himself warmer. 

"Are you cold?" "Only a little bit." 

Takano reached towards the tap, then looked over. "Can I make the water warmer this time? It feels nice, I promise." Ritsu felt his cheeks heat up again. "Alright." His voice was quiet. 

There was a rumbling noise and water from the shower head ran down in small jets, like it was raining. Ritsu stared up in wonder. It was exactly what happened when it stormed in the ocean, just warmer and less shaped like actual drops of rain. 

He put out a hand to catch some of the liquid in his palm and the merman watched it drip off his fingers. 

"Is it warm enough?" Takano had ducked out of the water just in time. He ran a hand through dark hair, messing up the strands. Ritsu tried not to stare. 

"It's fine." The merman felt a blush rise to his cheeks when he saw Takano take off his shirt. His eyes dropped to the floor when the taller man proceeded to strip himself of the rest of his clothes. 

The butterflies were back and stronger than ever. 

He inspected his tail when the door opened. It was sort of awkward and he wanted something to happen so it could cut the tension. Takano kneeled down so they were eye level. His brown eyes seemed to stare into Ritsu's green, making him feel like his tongue was tied in a knot. 

As the water poured around them, Takano leaned closer. "Do you want to do this?" 

Ritsu's mouth felt dry. His mind was whirling, and all of his thoughts were suddenly wiped away. He could feel his lips start to open. 

"I... don't know." 

He buried his face in his arms to avoid the taller mans gaze. There was a silence, and then a small laugh. "Then I'll just kiss you until you know." Lips touched his hand and the merman looked up in shock. 

Takano was smiling slightly and his hand was holding Ritsu's. As Ritsu saw Takano lean forward, he watched the water cascade down his skin and drip on the tile. The merman closed his eyes as they kissed once more. 

In his mind, he could see his parents. They were disgusted. His mother screamed at him for talking to, interacting, and daring to kiss a human man. An was crying because she loved him even if she knew he didn't feel the same way. His father was silent but he could tell that he was just as mad as everyone else. 

Ritsu let the thoughts wash away with the warm water pouring down around them. 

He gasped quietly when Takano kissed down his neck and lightly pinched one of his nipples, his face turning red. Ritsu's hands clenched into fists and rested on the floor. The crescent moon marks from his nails stood out on his fair skin. 

"Ah... Takano-san-" 

The taller man kissed deeper and the merman drew a needy breath before being pulled in again. Ritsu shifted his tail back and forth unconciously, rubbing against Takano's legs. 

He could feel a hand at his hip that was holding onto the flesh, moving down ever so slightly. Ritsu shivered and their lips broke apart. Takano panted quietly and kept his hands on Ritsu's waist, fingers gently stroking the skin above emerald scales. 

The merman felt awkward about the fact that he had a big, clunky tail in the way. Also that he would have to tell Takano where his... entrance is. 

The darker haired man wiped some of the water off his face and kissed Ritsu's collarbone. The merman gasped and his arms came up to hold onto Takano's back, trying to get purchase on the wet skin. A tongue traced a line down to his nipple and Ritsu felt his tail twitch. 

"A-ah!" The merman felt heat pool in his stomach and the taller man smirked against wet skin. 

A sudden burst of hot water made steam float up from the wet tile. The grey was studded with droplets of water, shining yellow from the light. The one muddled thought in his head was that his tail fit perfectly in the space of the shower.

He flinched and Takano looked up from rubbing a part of his tail. Something gleamed in his eyes, and then he pressed down slightly. Ritsu's eyebrows scrunched in discomfort and he knew what was going to happen.

"Is that..." Takano trailed off. The merman blushed and gave a small nod. "Uh, y-yes..."

"Does that mean that this is your first?" Ritsu picked at his fingernails and felt his face heat up even more. "...Yes." Takano's eyes widened for a second but his expression was quickly schooled.

He hesitated before bringing his hand down.

"Are you sure? I won't if you don't want to." The taller man's voice was gentle. Ritsu looked at the ground and shifted in embarrassment. He bit his lip, greatful about the fact that Takano was being so considerate. But if he did this, he didn't know what would happen.

"I... w-want to." He hid his face in his hands and heard his pounding heartbeat. 

Takano smiled softly and pulled away the merman's hands, kissing his lips and leaning forward once more. The merman opened his green eyes and felt warm water flow down his back. It really was like rain.

"If it hurts, tell me to stop." "A-alright."

Ritsu gasped and Takano kissed him to distract him from the burning sensation. He dug his nails into his palms, eyes tearing but it didn't exactly hurt. It was more uncomfortable and nothing like the pain of a shark bite or disenfecting a wound.

They both broke away and panted, Ritsu shaking slightly and Takano focusing on his tail.

"I'll only use my fingers this time," the darker haired man looked up at Ritsu. "Because it will take some getting used to." He got a shaky nod in return, and the merman felt a little relief through the odd feeling.

Another moan escaped him, barely carrying through the shower. The warmth of the water seemed to cover his entire body and Takano kissed his neck without stopping. 

Ritsu could only think of the feeling of heat and the water pouring down around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems a little hasty, but i hope you enjoyed! i really cant write smut lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late :(  
> the term regular updates means nothing to me lol

It was the same feeling. The same fluttery, warm feeling that made his stomach do flips. It remained even as he laid on the grey tile and stared at the ceiling while a small trickle of icy water dripped onto his chest. Takano had been gone for a while now, but the feeling remained.

Ritsu was pretty sure that his cheeks were going to stay permanently red.

He moved his hands around in the small layer of water that had accumulated from blocking the drain. It was cooler now, somewhat chilling his skin and making goosebumps break out on his arms. The merman rubbed his shoulder.

The way Takano had cared for him made his entire body feel like liquid. He had kissed him breathless, brushing the hair out of his face and laying him down. Ritsu had fallen asleep soon after and the taller man had left for work. He had left a jug of water and some odd food item that was round and brown. A small note proved that they were cookies, and Takano said he thought Ritsu would like them. 

After nibbling on them, Ritsu put them down and tried not to get crumbs in the shower.

White stitches and light green was all that remained of his shark bite. He knew he was better, as he felt fine in almost every sense. Takano hadn't mentioned it much but he had seen him looking at the scar with an almost wistful expression. It was frustrating but endearing at the same time and it grated at Ritsu's mind. The merman wanted to say something, even if there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. This domestic feeling was something he had never had with his friends or family.

His parents were loving, for sure. They wanted the best for him and it was clear. It was clear when they drilled their lessons into him until he slumped onto the soft sand of the ground and it was clear when they would kiss him on the cheek and tell him to get a good sleep right after.

His parents had been excited when An had confessed to him. The look on their faces when he had awkwardly explained the fact that he wasn't interested still made him cringe. His words had been muddled and mixed together from the anxiety, one big rush.

That was the only thing he didn't look forward to when he could go home.

He rested his head in the water and relished the cool sensation. The thin stream of water was slowly filling the part encompassed by a solid wall, enough so that he could be face down in the water. Ritsu wanted to feel water in his system again. The merman slowly turned his body and dipped his face in the water, breathing deeply. It was sharp and unfamiliar after breathing air for so long but it sharpened his thirst.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the tile. His vision was distorted and filled with the dark grey ripples. He thought about the huge contrast from the clear blue of the ocean to this. It seemed odd. Everything seemed odd to him right now.

He was living with a human man. 

His parents had always told him about how ruthless they could be, like how they used to trap mermaids in glass tanks or catch them in nets. Ritsu never quite understood why they would, even if it scared him. All the children had been told, and most of them had nightmares about rough hands and dirty grinning faces. Ritsu had been one of those children. He was mad at his parents, but he never mentioned it for the sake of being a good kid. Keeping his parents in a good mood was important to him.

Ritsu wanted to prove them wrong. He wanted them to see how humans could be, even if it would take some time. Telling them that he was only attracted to the same sex and that he had a relationship with a human would be... difficult. The merman didn't want to think of what they would say again.

The water was soothing. A small taste of his home calmed his nerves.

After being here, with Takano, he wasn't sure of how he would feel about going back. Ritsu wanted to go home. Very much so, but the atmosphere here would be so warm compared to his home. 

"Ugh..."

The merman slapped a head to his forehead and groaned in annoyance. His thoughts were so jumbled he didn't know what to think anymore. One moment he wanted to stay, the next he just wanted to go home! Ritsu sat up out of anger and leaned against the glass. A dull thud sounded from his back hitting the door.

Green eyes stared at the ceiling and narrowed. He just wanted to take his mind off his thoughts. 

When Takano got home, Ritsu needed to talk to him. They needed to do something about this situation.

 

The dark-haired man eyed the clock and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was already past eight, a sign he was going to be here for at least another hour. 

Hatori looked up from his computer. "Takano, can you pass me that phone number?" He sounded tired. Takano lifted the sticky note, making sure to hand it in the man's direction and hearing thanks when it was taken off his fingers. He heard the quiet click of buttons and then Hatori's monotone voice going over something that had to do with a reservation.

Takano dragged a hand down his face, frustrated at his schedule. 

Mino was face down on his desk. Both other men decided to just leave him, not wanting to interfere. Takano had seen the smiling man mad before and it was disturbing to see. Hatori just didn't give any shits anymore. 

"I'm getting some drinks,” Takano pushed away from his desk. "and if Kisa comes back, tell him to get his ass back to work." He only heard grunts from the others.

When he was outside, the man pulled out a box of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag. The nicotine made him feel better, if only a little. Hell week always made him smoke more, and with Ritsu at his house, he didn't want to make him sick. It was frustrating sometimes.

He walked to the closest convenience store and smoked three cigarettes by the time he got there. The teenager at the desk had to remind him about no smoking in the store to prevent him from lighting another one. Takano stuffed them in the pocket of his jacket, eyeing his bright blue hair and multiple piercings in his ears. He turned back to his phone. 

Takano piled a dozen energy drinks into a plastic bag, along with another pack of smokes and snacks. As he picked out one of the types of candy Kisa liked, he thought to himself about what he would do for a meal when he got home. Ritsu must be hungry even with the food he had given him. It made him feel guilty that he never really gave him entire meals before going to work.

Maybe he would make fish tonight, he thought. Something that Ritsu would like, something that would make him feel better. Takano idly wondered if Ritsu felt okay from when they had sex. It was only a finger, so it couldn't have been so bad, right? But he knew nothing about mermaids. For all he knew, Ritsu could be sore or achy. Just like regular sex. 

Yeah, Takano would make it up to him.

As he pulled out his wallet, he felt a card. He realized it was the list of other psychiatrists in his area. Akane had really put some thought into this because it had all the contact information, along with their names and location. Takano made a mental note to research them later. 

He paid for the items and left before Hatori got annoyed. 

 

The last thing Ritsu remembered was going to sleep. When he opened his eyes, a figure stood over him.

"Ritsu,” The voice was quiet and he immediately recognized it as Takano. "you have to eat something." The merman shifted sleepily and yawned, muscles contracting. He blinked slowly and looked at Takano. The man was carrying a plate and it smelled good when he took a cautious smell.

"What is that?" Ritsu's voice was still muddled from sleep. 

A gentle hand carded through his hair, and Ritsu felt sleepy again. "It's fish, if you want it." Green eyes opened and he reached out for the plate. Takano sat beside him and rested his arms on the side of the tub while the merman ate. His eyes scanned Ritsu, checking for signs of being underweight and biting his lip when he saw his stomach.

"I'm going to start giving you meals before I leave for work." "Why?" Takano rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "You're lacking nutrition. I should've given you food before,” he turned to look at Ritsu. "And now you're underweight."

The shorter man took another bite of fish and kept his gaze down on the plate. "I feel fine,” That wasn't entirely true. He had pains when he moved too quickly, and he was showing signs of dehydration. "But maybe I can go back to the ocean soon. It's been a really long time and my tail is feeling better." Takano nodded but didn't say anything else. He seemed... off, to Ritsu. Maybe he was just tired.

Ritsu smiled slightly. "This is very good. Thank you, Takano-san." The older man looked up, returned the small smile and ran another hand through the merman's hair. "I'm glad you like it." His voice had a hint of something in it that Ritsu couldn't quite place. 

 

Half an hour later, Ritsu was asleep and Takano wanted to go to bed.

He walked into his bathroom, flicked on the light, and opened the medicine cabinet.

An almost empty medication container with days of the week printed on it was in the center of the second shelf. Put away, but not fully. Like he had forgotten about taking his anti-depressants because of the distraction that was Ritsu. The merman took up all his time, all his thoughts. 

For the last month and a half, his depression had been kept at bay. Nothing like the last years of his life after he had been diagnosed.

As he swallowed his third pill, he thought to himself how tired he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im SO sorry this is so late!!!! my computer is having some issues, so i couldn't post for a while.  
> please enjoy this chapter and know that im working on another when i post this!!

The first thing Takano did when he woke up was think about how much he didn't want to go to work today. The second thing was that he got up and took another dose of medication. The brightly coloured pills rolled in his hand, a contrast to the pale skin. He washed them down with a half-empty energy drink beside his bed. 

He slowly got dressed, washed his face, and tried to recall a list of ways Akane had told him to ‘re-energize' when he was tired. Washing his face. Letting cold water run over his fingers, smiling for ten seconds, eating a food he loved, spending time with friends. As he brushed his teeth, Takano saw the purple bags under his eyes from a sleepless night. They weren't extremely noticeable, so he left them.

Sleep always got away from him when he had a depressive episode, as he was told by the doctor who had diagnosed him. He had said that one of the symptoms was feeling like his sleep schedule slipped out from under him and Takano couldn't help the sinking feeling he got. The doctor had prescribed medication, then referred him to Akane.

Takano walked out of his room and squinted when a ray of early sunlight shone across his face. The man ducked his head slightly, moving out of the way to walk to the bathroom. The hallway was tinged yellow as the light filtered across the wooden floor. He quietly opened the door, not stepping in, but just listening to the peaceful breathing noises.

The merman was resting against the wall, head supported on his arms and hair falling across his face. Ritsu's tail hung over the edge of the tub and the scales shimmered with each subtle movement. Emerald flecks of light were thrown on the floor beside him.

Takano stood in the doorway for a moment. He knew he had to make something for Ritsu, then go to work. He could get a bite to eat on the way there.

It was quiet as Takano hastily pulled eggs, milk, and butter out of the fridge. He set down a frying pan and wondered if Ritsu had eaten eggs before. He would like them, right? 

As he stirred the contents of the pan, Takano glanced at the clock. Hatori and Mino were probably already there. Hell Week was the time when they both stayed late, and he used to but couldn't now. His stomach felt weird when he realized they most likely assumed that he didn't stay behind because of his depression. Well, they weren't entirely wrong.

He would have to find another therapist soon.

Creaking noises sounded underneath his feet as he walked to the bathroom. Ritsu was still asleep, but he twitched sightly at the sounds.

"Ritsu," Takano set the eggs down on the bathtub ledge. "you need to eat something before I go to work."

The merman's eyes slowly opened and blinked sleepily. He stretched his arms out in front of him and yawned, sniffing the air while turning to Takano. "What is that?" His voice was hoarse from sleep.

The taller man sat down beside him. "They're eggs. I need you to eat them, but if you don't like them I can't make anything else." Ritsu picked up a small piece with his fingers and cautiously sampled them. "I like them." "Good. I need to go to work now, alright?" 

Ritsu rubbed his eyes and Takano found the gesture almost endearing. "Alright." Takano eyed his frame with concern for a split second, then pushed the plate towards him again. "I need you to eat all of these. I don't want you to be hungry all day." The merman fiddled with a piece of hair and didn't meet his eyes. "Okay."

Takano sighed, leaning back so he was closer to Ritsu. "I know you might feel bossed around, but I mean well." Ritsu tilted his head with the barest hint of a smirk on his face and wrapped his arms around his tail. "You're acting like my mother would." 

He raised an eyebrow and met Ritsu's eyes. "I just want you to eat." He could have sworn he saw the merman blush. "Fine, fine."

As Ritsu slowly ate, Takano could feel his nerves on edge. He wanted to leave for work. Soon. He was sure that Hatori would actually kill him if he was late.

"By the way, I'm going to be late tonight." He ran a hand through his hair and met eyes with the merman. "I might be able to take you home tonight. Only if the conditions are right and there are no crowds, no rain, all that crap." He sighed. "I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Ritsu looked up, inhaling a sharp breath.

Going home? Today?

"Seriously, I have to go now." Takano stood up so quickly he heard the joints in his legs pop. Ritsu looked up in alarm, then felt a sudden press of lips on his. The kiss was hasty, so fast that their teeth lightly clinked together and enough to leave him breathless when Takano pulled away. They both panted for a moment, the breathing noises filling the silence between them.

Ritsu could feel his face slowly heating up, reaction lagged from the quick kiss. Takano gave him a small smile, stood up, then walked out of the bathroom. The merman watched him step out with wide eyes and adrenaline flooding his veins, somewhat aroused but mostly surprised. The man wasn't really the type for goodbye or welcome kisses, from what he could tell.

Or maybe he was. 

Hell, Ritsu hadn't been with him enough to know. He barely knew him. They had been intimate, almost 'lived together', but Ritsu didn't know much about him. And based on Takano, he was going to be going home tonight. Who knew if he would see him again? His parents would keep him under lock and key when he came back. 

Just thinking about swimming in the clear, cool ocean water made his chest ache with longing. He wanted to go home. 

"Alright, I have the manuscript."

Takano and Kisa watched Hatori from their desks, stress emanating from the man on the phone. His face darkened from another shout and Takano felt the urge to leave the space. Angry Hatori was scary to see and not just because of his face.

"What do you mean it's too late? I have it now! It's being brought over as we speak!" Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, suppressing an angry growl. Kisa pursed his lips, glanced at Takano (who wanted to go get another round of drinks to avoid this conflict) and slowly backed away to the washroom. Such an easy escape. Takano wasn't sure to be angry or impressed at the way the older man slipped out unnoticed.

As the argument became more heated, Takano slumped on his desk and waited for the phone call to be over. He was exhausted and it was only twenty past nine. Forget going home, he might just have to stay here and work until some ungodly hour in the morning. 

Ritsu would be wondering where he was. He would probably be hungry and thirsty, but they changed the water a couple days ago so at least the water would be somewhat fresh. 

He forced the haywire thoughts of him leaving Ritsu there to starve out of his head and dived back into his work. 

 

Ritsu was asleep when Takano got home.

He wasn't surprised. It was late (around three) , he probably got tired of waiting, and there was nothing else to do. 

The man had to admit that the night was perfect. No wind, no rain, just regular late summer warmth. There was a fireworks festival at another beach in the opposite direction and the attention was there for the night. He heard the loud booms and saw the brightly colored sparks in the sky as he walked from the train.

All he had to do was wake him up.

"Ritsu, do you want to go home now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated and make my day :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah school just started and its been pretty stressful,,,, have this chapter as an apology (its like 1900 words lol)

"Alright, one, two, three-"

The merman tensed as arms tightened around his tail and chest, lifting him up and making the cloudy water in the tub splash on the floor. Takano grunted from the dead lift and staggered over to the counter. He momentarily rested Ritsu's tail against the bathroom counter, making him hiss from the cold grey marble against his skin. Ritsu rubbed his arms with shaky hands and flushed from embarrassment. 

"Cold." Takano nodded without actually meeting his eyes, looking like he was deep in thought. He absently tapped his free hand against the rim of the sink. "I'll have to wrap a blanket around you. So nobody sees your tail, or something." The man sighed. "I don't know how I could explain this. Costume party? Bright green, sparkly, extra large sweat pants?" The merman bristled and narrowed his emerald eyes with annoyance. 

"My tail does not look like some piece of clothing." "Cool your jets. I'm just brainstorming."

Takano quickly adjusted his hands on the slippery scales. Getting a proper grip would be hard, but if he could cover his tail with something that wasn't wet and slick, that would make things much easier. He had a feeling that it would hurt if Ritsu was dropped. The man reached to a towel rack on the other side of the room, muscles stretching almost painfully. Ritsu reflexively grabbed Takano's arm when he was tipped backwards slightly and something rough scraped his backside.

"What are you doing?" 

His voice was panicky, even to the merman. Takano didn't respond and only plastered the white fabric to his tail. He brought it around to the other side of Ritsu's tail, feeling better about carrying him with more leverage. "I'm putting this around you so that I don't drop you." He didn't miss the merman whip his head around, squirming just from thinking about being dropped. "That would be pretty awkward."

Ritsu winced from the strangeness of the towel. What even was a towel? There seemed to be no point.

"If you drop me..." He glared at Takano. The man just snickered, lifting slowly and getting used to the weight. "I won't drop you, Ritsu." He breathed out and turned his body to fit them both past the door. Ritsu felt something hard bump against his head and he cried out in more surprise than pain. "You hit my head!"

Takano groaned and slowly walked out into the hallway. "I'm sorry, but that might happen! It's a tight fit with your tail and everything." 

The merman swung his tail to hit the man in the thigh and angrily shifted in his arms. Ritsu saw Takano quickly glance down but not respond. Eventually, he grumpily settled and let the muscles in his body loosen.

"It's around three now. Nobody should be out, nobody should see us-" Ritsu looked at him in mild shock, cheeks still pink from his earlier outburst. "Should? Someone might see me?" The merman obviously had something else about to explode out of his mouth, but he bit his tongue and felt a wave of silent panic wash over him,

They paused in front of the door, Takano now even more stressed now that Ritsu was stressed. 

"Okay. Just calm down a second."

As the shorter male took a breath, Takano used the time to interject again.

"The only people that would be out now are either drunk or very late. Maybe a prostitute. Trust me, none of those people would have much business here." Ritsu frowned and thought back. "A... prostitute?"

Takano internally cringed. He didn't want to explain this to him. He wanted Ritsu to actually stay semi-innocent, but that hadn't gone so well with his pretty face and natural air of gracefulness. That was his fault. Whoever was in the ocean that was related to him would be pretty upset if Ritsu just started to spout off stupid things like that. But, he reminded himself, they wouldn't know about that either. They were mermaids. How would any of them know about anything like that?

"Don't worry about that." He stepped a foot closer to the door and leaned in over the merman to see out the small hole in the door. Ritsu huffed with a faint flush on his face, trying to shrink into himself and not feel the warmth of Takano against his chest. The man was so warm all the time, it made Ritsu semi jealous. Being cold-blooded wasn't that fun.

"Just leave it to me. You couldn't do anything anyways, even if you wanted to." The lighter haired man shot him a glare. 

Opening the door proved to be harder than expected. His arms were keeping Ritsu up so that Takano could use his hands to get to the doorknob, but the water and slimy residue from his tail made it difficult to turn it. Takano grimaced as he wiped a slick palm on his shirt and reached for the handle again. It turned and clicked open, the man sticking a foot out into the space to keep it from closing again.

He peered out into the hallway. "I don't see anyone." Ritsu crossed his arms, something akin to nervousness flowing through his veins. "Then let's go!" 

They stepped out onto the beige carpet, feet almost silent in the long hallway. Takano didn't want to use the elevator. There was too much of a risk of somebody being at the front desk. Even though the stairs would be long and painful, it would be worth it.

"So," Takano looked down at the merman while making his way to the door at the end of the hall. "will there be any complications when you go back? Anything I should know about?" Ritsu tilted his head in thought. "It might hurt to breathe water again," he mused. "but I don't think there will be anything else. We're pretty much like you, beside having a fish tail."

The taller man nodded and looked past the silent doors on each side of him. He kept walking, ignoring the drips of water coming from the fluttery end of his tail that reminded him of tissue paper. Takano had always thought that they looked thin and delicate, but feeling them more than once showed him that it felt more like a muscle than anything. 

"You're a guy, right?" 

Ritsu flushed a deep red. "Of course I am! Do I look like a girl?" He angrily thrashed his tail and glared at Takano. "Well, not really." He dodged a hit from the merman with a small smile.

"I was just asking because..." He trailed off, almost at the stairwell door. "If mermaids are so like humans, why don't you have a- Y'know..." 

The merman felt the air drain out of his lungs, his mouth dry and hands clenched into fists. Ritsu but his lip hard enough to taste the metallic flavor of blood and dropped his eyes to the ground. He considered not telling him, but that would make Takano more curious. The war of what to say raged in his head, the conflicting sides screaming at each other from the corners of his mind. Ritsu tried to tell himself it wasn't a big deal and took a breath.

"That... I, um, it just h-happened. I was born... like that. It happens sometimes, but I just- It just happened." 

"So you're intersex?"

Takano pushed open the door with his back and felt the merman in his arms stiffen. He waited for a response, trying not to hit his tail or head on the door frame. Ritsu was silent and he almost regretted asking. That kind of thing was pretty personal.

Ritsu sighed, fidgeting with his fingers and keeping his gaze on them. "I guess so, whatever that means." He furrowed his eyebrows. "It happens, and my parents didn't care much. Where I live, it's not that big of a problem. Merpeople like me just live a normal life." Takano nodded and started down the stairs. The merman frowned. "They might not mate with anyone or have children, though. Some... stricter mermaids don't agree with them."

He had always considered himself lucky that there were only a few around him.

"Ah," Takano pursed his lips, starting to go down the first flight of stairs. "so even mermaids can be like that." He thought that was a human thing. "Yes. Some of the elder merpeople want them to be banished from the pod. They know I'm... intersex, and they don't hate me, but they don't like me either."

"How old are we talking here?" 

"Uh, a hundred to a hundred and fifty? They've been around for a long time. They were around when things were different when it came to merpeople being intersex." The man raised an eyebrow and looked down at him. "One hundred and fifty? That's pretty good."

Ritsu flushed, crossing his arms to protect himself from the cold air around them. He watched them finish another set of stairs. "How long do humans live?" Takano snickered. "Not that long, to be completely honest. We always have a couple people that get to be ninety or a hundred," he thought back to any sort of statistic he had seen that talked about this stuff. "but the average is around seventy or eighty, sometimes below." The merman shivered from an unknown breeze, imagining if the elders had already died. It wasn't that had to imagine.

The sound of a car outside the exit made them both freeze. It passed within a few seconds, but not without dropping seeds of anxiety in both of the men. 

Takano rested his back against the door and leaned into the hard surface. The door swung open and a salty breeze washed over them, smelling like the ocean. Ritsu inhaled deeply and felt the adrenaline starting to flow. He was almost home.

They approached the side of the road, Takano looking both ways to see no cars or people around them. This area was pretty deserted except for the car earlier. He stepped off the sidewalk and quickly walked to the other side. Ritsu bounced slightly in his arms but the merman didn't care, too wrapped up in trying to see the familiar inky black waves of the sea. There were no stars and only the palest indications of the moon. The perfect night for releasing a merman, Takano thought.

"We're almost here." The man looked down at the merman, the faint light reflecting in his wide eyes. He tried to push down the longing that bubbled up in his stomach. Ritsu smiled with a nervous air, emotions and thoughts spinning in his mind. What would his family say? What would the elders say? Would he be forgiven for taking refuge in a human?

At last, Takano's feet sunk into the cool sand and he looked out at the ocean.

The rocks, the sound of waves washing up seaweed and shells on the beach, it all reminded him of the night he had picked Ritsu up, unconscious and bloody. That was a month and a half ago. It seemed like years. 

Years of having somebody to talk to, years of fixing Ritsu's bandages or changing the bath water and years of hasty kisses before work and unsure feelings. He had felt better, taken less of his medication because he hadn't needed it, confronted Akane. He knew it was stupid but he knew that he would miss Ritsu.

"Alright. You ready?" 

Takano gently squeezed Ritsu's arm and the merman nodded shakily, eyes trained on the water.

The moon cast light shadows on the sand when he bent down. Warm and cold air breezed past them, seemingly stopping when the merman left his arms and he stepped back to watch him.

Ritsu felt the soft sand rub against his skin when Takano set him down in the shallow water. It was like electricity flowing against him, cool and better than a bath and so familiar and like home. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as the merman let sand slowly trickle through his fingers. All of the feelings felt new but so much better than he had remembered. Ritsu felt his chest expand with pure happiness.

He dragged himself into the salty water, the grin now wide on his face as if drunk with the sensation. He could feel the waves lap over his dry skin and it just felt so good. Being away from home for such a long time made going back so much better. Ritsu hastily splashed the water on his face and then dunked underwater.

The small darts of silver fish, the plants that grew out of the sand. He could see his own hands and the roll of the breaking waves above him. When he took a breath, it was like his lungs were on fire for a split second. The feeling of the eternal dryness melted away with a deep inhale of the cool liquid. When Ritsu turned his head to see his tail, he saw the ankles of somebody. 

Takano stood behind him, a small smile on his face and hands in his pants pockets.

Ritsu slowly looked up to meet his eyes. 

When he saw him, it made him want to stay with him. Takano had been so kind. Funny how he had treated him better than some people he called brothers. Ritsu didn't think that he would consider humans in the same way again.

"You look happy." The man simply stated the words. Ritsu glanced down at his submerged tail, then up. "I feel happy." He mirrored the grin. Takano nodded with the same expression and remained silent. 

Ritsu bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. 

Some parting words, some promise that they would see each other again. It was harder than he had thought because he knew he couldn't promise that.

"I just want to say thank you, Takano-san." He smiled softly. "You took me in and cared for me. Most humans wouldn't." Takano looked down, a trace of amusement on his lips. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you." 

"You don't have to." 

He ran a wet hand through his hair, then motioned out to the open water. 

"You should probably get back to your family, Ritsu. I'll see you around." 

Ritsu felt something heavy settle in his stomach.

"See you around, Takano-san."

It took all of his strength to turn around, swim forward, and only look back once to see Takano standing on the shore. He gave a small wave, then saw the man return it before walking away. Ritsu distracted himself with the feeling of the water against his skin and seeing his home again as he slowly swam into the deep. 

Right now, he needed to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, 19 chapters for Ritsu to get back to his family! thanks for all of the reads, comments, and kudos! thanks for all the support!

Ritsu had been swimming for hours.

Not because he was lost, but because the feeling of water against his pleasantly aching skin felt too good. Seeing the animals, the plants, the familiar sensation of coolness rushing through his lungs. He was home again.

It was so strange. So good, but so foreign. The merman ran a hand across a large stone, tracing the small starfish and barnacles that clung to the rough surface. Stray strands of kelp swayed in the turquoise waves above him. The deep water below Ritsu and the rocky outcrop told him that he was almost there. He pushed off the boulder and slowly swam down.

The water around him darkened. The once close cluster of rocks and old logs on a jutting out piece of reef that hadn't collapsed yet was far above him when he looked up once to study the surface. Ritsu felt a strange sensation in his chest, like guilt and sadness combined to make one crushing mixture. Leaving the surface would mean leaving for good. Until he could come back, anyways. It felt more like leaving Takano.

He closed his eyes, internally wincing at the thought of him.

Takano had taken him in. Cared for him, talked with him, kissed him, embraced him, kept him safe. Ritsu saw his eyes when he let his mind wander too far. He could see his dark hair and he could smell the strange soap that smelled like flowers and feel the cold hardness of the bathtub and- He would see it when he dreamed. The nightmares of drying out in a drought would be replaced with white tile and pink tinged bubbles with a plate of human food by his side.

A cold current of water brought him back to his senses. Ritsu took a breath, wrenched his head around, and started to swim downwards. 

Ritsu's eyes started to adjust to the dark. He could see the faint green glow of his skin and sense it coming from his eyes, sending away scattering darts of silver fish. One thing he never did show Takano. The merman smiled slightly when he thought of him reacting. It was the brush of tentacles against his tail that sent the merman bolting down and frantically pushing water behind him, trying to get away from whatever squid or octopus thought he was a meal. Ritsu glanced behind him once and only caught a glimpse of red flesh and the empty black water that replaced it. He used to not fear the animals that swam around him, dark and hidden. Now it seemed scary, like the fact that half of the time he took a breath and expected it to be air. 

He just hoped that nobody would ever find out.

Ritsu didn’t know what he would do if they did. He didn't know what terrible things they would say if they ever found out he had been intimate with a human. All of his family and friends thought humans were ruthless and cold, with no consideration for lives besides their own. But from being on land, talking with another person that wasn't merfolk, he knew it wasn't true.

The sandy bottom of whatever level of the ocean he was on was soft and comforting. The water around him was still dark, but he could map out the rising bumps in the stone that would lead him back to his home. Empty mussel shells and crabs littered the ground, bony white from age. Ritsu scooped up a forgotten sand dollar and clenched the shell tight in his fist.

That was when he saw the grave.

A rectangle of bleached limestone. Etched into the surface were the lesser known words of his own language and several Japanese words. Ritsu felt his stomach flip.

This grave was for him.

Bunches of colorful purple seaweed were planted in the coarse sand and blue sea glass was stuck at odd angles beside them. 'Ritsu' was carved into the stone above the other words, rough when he ran his fingers over them. 

It was beautiful.

They thought he was long dead. Of course they did. How would any of them know that he had survived? They all knew he had been injured. 

It was strange, seeing your own gravestone.

Ritsu slowly swam past the stone and came across a stone wall that went upwards, the same stone that made his grave. He knew what was over the top, and he was scared.

When the merman laid a hand over the ledge and rose enough to see over the rocky surface, he saw his home. Exactly like it was two months ago. The same place, with the same people and the same rules and the same discrimination and the same atmosphere. He thought it would be a tiny bit different. Apparently now.

The mothers kept their children from swimming into one another, the elders floated near their circle of stones and shells, the newly mated couples swam by the sidelines with clasped hands and the signature single pearl bracelet hanging from their wrists. A long time ago, Ritsu had wanted to be mated and in love. Now that he was older, the desire had melted away like ice in the sun.

Too many people.

Mostly familiar faces, friends, family. Ritsu screamed at himself to get up, to go, to tell them all you're not dead and rotting in a fishing net somewhere. 

So he exhaled, closed his eyes shut, and opened them with purpose.

Ritsu kicked up, cool water against his thumping heart. There was only a short distance between the ledge and his settlement. He could swim it in less than three kicks, and he knew he could because he had measured with An.

Summoning up all of his remaining courage, Ritsu pushed off the ledge and swam forward. He almost closed his eyes to not see their reactions.

The first thing he noticed was that everyone didn't quite see him. Then, one by one, the eyes fell upon him, wide and questioning, somewhat scared or slightly relieved. Ritsu tried to smile. The words he spoke seemed so loud compared to the heavy silence around him.

"Uh... Hello?"

 

"Takano-san. Hey, Takano!" 

Kisa's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" His voice is scratchy, and it hurts his throat to speak. Takano sips some energy drink that he found in his fridge while Kisa sits down beside him.

"You could, y'know, go home now? If you wanted, of course." He hesitates before speaking again. "You look like you should get some sleep. And if you needed to, I'm sure Hatori would be cool with you taking a few days off work." 

Takano nods and gathers up some papers in his hands. "I'll go home after I put away some of this." The shorter man beside him gives a bright smile and stands, spinning the swivel chair and walking back towards his desk after picking up a bag of caramels. He attempts to straighten his desk before slipping on his jacket. 

"Good night." "Good night, Takano-san!"

After stepping on the empty train, Takano slides into one of the seats and lets his eyes close. Kisa was right. He does need more than four hours of sleep, but not before another round of sleep medication. He had looked into another psychologist and found a nice looking man that wasn't far from his apartment. Takano had booked an appointment next Thursday.

Most of his thoughts contained Ritsu in some way, shape, or form.

He kept replaying the moment before he swam away, finally back where he belonged. Not bleeding or unconscious or hurt. Takano had made sure of that.

After all, his family was in the ocean. What kind of person kept another away from their family, friends, and life? Only somebody who was too possessive for their own good, and Takano was not possessive. 

He just wanted to go home and fall asleep, forget everything for a few hours. That was all he wanted right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :0

The steam from a mug of tea wafted up in herbal scented waves, slowly cooling while Takano typed furiously. His fingers were blurs and word after word appeared on the laptop screen.

Work was a comfort. Work was a safe place where he didn’t think about anything else. Work was endless, soothing repetition. 

Takano also really had to get these emails done because he had taken yesterday off work. Hell week had just begun, but he had vowed to have at least one day off. Hatori and Mino has confronted him and heavily implied that he should take a break. What else could he have done?

Wrists suddenly sore, Takano leaned back from the computer and reached for the navy mug. He drank the scalding liquid inside and burned his tongue but he didn’t care. The much needed stretch made his fingers crack.

If he thought about it, there was a chance that Ritsu might be at the beach if he went. Didn’t the merman day that one of his favourite spots was behind some of the rocks? 

The temptation was very, very real.

How long had he been working? It was always good to take small walks around when working with a computer. Going to the beach would be perfect. 

But the fact that Ritsu probably wasn’t there loomed above his head. Wouldn’t he be with his family and friends? All the questions whirled around in Takano’s brain.

So he just decided to go.

It was a nice day. Not very warm, but mildly sunny and not raining. The water was crashing against the rocks, splashing the docks and rolling up to the sand in dirty waves. Takano could still imagine the blood and scales littering the shore.

He winced when the cool water washed up around his bare feet, not expecting the chill. 

The rocks were up ahead. As he got closer, Takano’s mind replayed his doubts over and over until-

A small pool and empty sand greeted him. No Ritsu, no trace of anything. The man smiled bitterly and dug his hands deeper into his pockets. Now he just wanted to go home.

 

“Where were you?” 

“Did the humans catch you?” 

“Are you hurt?” 

“How did you survive?”

“We thought you were dead!”

Hands clasped his own and ran over his tail and Ritsu felt overwhelmed already. He tried to push away the concerned merpeople flocking around him, but just hitting others who began to ask the same questions. The elders were barely visible behind the thick crowd.

“Stop- I’m fine! Just let me explain- Calm down!” Ritsu tried to shout the words over the competing voices but nobody heard. The only thing he had never liked about his clan was that everybody wanted to know everything at once and he was not exception. His tail beat against the sand below, trapped within a cage.

Green and blue eyes like his own stared back at him, so different compared to humans. No brown in sight, only green and the black slit. After being with humans for so long, seeing another tail besides his own was also strange. Red, green, blue, grey. 

He was too caught up to notice somebody else approach him once others had fled to tell the elders.

“Ritsu?” He slowly turned, immediately recognizing the shocked voice. She sounded odd. Not mad, obviously shocked, but...

“Uh, hello, An. I know that this is going to be really hard to-” 

He was cut off by her rushing forward and wrapping her arms around him, deep red tail beating upwards to lift them, stirring the sand. Her smile shone through the dirty water around them. Ritsu felt his own arms tighten around the girl, own lips turning up.

An pulled back from their embrace, blue eyes shining. “I... I thought I would never see you again. How-”

Ritsu looked down and felt words build up in his mouth, threatening to pour out in torrents. He wanted to tell her without anyone else around. She deserved it.

His voice broke when he said, “Can we talk later? Just the two of us?” An nodded slowly, sending her brown hair swirling around them. Ritsu inhaled and the rush of water through him gave him comfort. 

The crowd below them had dispersed to the elders or the clan leader. Only a few were left below.

Ritsu couldn’t meet the eyes of his father. His gaze fell to the shell-studded ocean floor beneath him, letting him catch a glimpse of An’s tail and his father’s. What caught his attention was An’s bare wrist. Devoid of any pearl mating bracelet.

“Ritsu.” 

He flinched slightly. “Yes, father.”

“We’re glad that you’re home. You aren’t hurt, are you?” “No, father.” His grey hair and dark eyes were familiar.

His grey tail rested on the sand, not showing agitation or anger. Ritsu felt hyper aware of his mother behind him. He had caught a glimpse of dark green.

“You have quite an explanation to give us. The elders had already set down your grave- We had though you were dead, caught by humans and left to rot!” The sharp tone of his voice cut through the water. Ritsu’s cheeks flushed with shame. He resisted the urge to scream back that he almost did, he only survived because of a human man that found him and saved his life.

Instead he said, “I’m sorry, father.”

His stern gaze bored into Ritsu. A gentle hand brushed his shoulder and the merman flinched, whirling to see the soft smile of his mother. Her dark hair floated around her head in small waves. She must’ve cut it to put some in his grave.

“Hello, Ritsu.” He stared for a moment, but recovered to wrap his arms around his mother. 

When she pulled back and glanced down at his tail, the scar from the shark bite caught her attention. Ritsu tried to form some sort of alibi for the stitches in his head as she silently observed the white mark. His father swam around to her side.

“What is this?” Ritsu took a breath. 

“A shark bite. It doesn’t hurt anymore, because I got help from somebody-”

Their eyes met and then hardened simultaneously when they looked at him. “How did you get this bite? Who helped you? What clan were they from?” He struggled to find some sort of answer that would let him feel better without exposing himself completely.

He rubbed his wrist and hesitated before speaking. “I... It was near the kelp forest, and the shark approached me as I was swimming towards the... shore. It was provoked by me trying to get away and it just happened so fast. I lost consciousness before I even knew what had happened.

“I woke up on the shore, behind some rocks. I didn’t really do anything for a few hours.” He braced himself for the next part of the story. “Then, uh, a man found me-”

An, his parents, the worried parents and the eager children all went quiet. Ritsu clenched his hands, biting his lip to hide the look of horror that would be on his face. This was going to be just as bad as he thought it would be.

The first person who spoke was An.

“A man? A... human, man?”

He sighed, crossing his arms in an attempt to feel smaller. “Yes. He took me in and healed me. He stitched up my wound, gave me food and water and a place to sleep.”

“You let a human do all this?” His mother didn’t hide the fear in her voice. “You didn’t try to get away? You let a human close enough to kill you, and you just laid there?”

Ritsu narrowed his eyes, anger building in his stomach. His nails dig into the flesh of his palm.

“Takano saved my life! I would be dead if he hadn’t helped me!” It was true. They needed to understand that all humans weren’t bloodthirsty monsters.

His father laughed bitterly, eyes hard. “You even learned its name.” Ritsu angrily swam forward, barely held back by An holding onto his wrist.

“You have no idea what he did to help me. He healed my wounds with his own hands, washed my blood from his skin. He fed me and made sure I didn’t die! I am only here today because he decided to bring a mermaid into his home!” 

The children were gone by now. His mother was staring at him in horror, his father shocked but still smug. An was gently pulling him backwards.

Ritsu took a deep breath, looking down at the ground. 

He couldn’t say anything else that he wanted to say. All he wanted to do now was leave. He wanted to go back to the bathtub and he wanted to eat cookies and fish. 

Turning around and not looking back, Ritsu swam away. An trailed behind him, red chasing green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is so late!!! i promise i'll update near christmas to make it up to you guys!!

Angry blood was still pumping through his veins by the time An had dragged him away to somewhere quiet and isolated. His father had no right saying that about Takano, after all the human had done for him. His fists clenched when he saw his father's smug face.

An, worried and confused, took him by the shoulders and intertwined their tails, trying to soothe him. Her frown spoke volumes and Ritsu suddenly felt ashamed.

"What got into you back there? Why did you get so defensive?" Her eyes were tainted with concern, reminiscent of motherly in the way she asked him the questions. Ritsu couldn't keep eye contact. "He... he had no right. He can't just say that and not expect for me-" A hand harshly squeezed his shoulder, effectively cutting him off and making his mouth shut. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Still, he is your father! We do not disobey, we listen!"

"He hardly feels like one! You can't tell me that he's done anything for me besides give me a place to sleep and barely prevent the elders-" He spat out the word. "-from kicking me out of the clan!" Ritsu inhaled, anger starting to fade despite the rant. The emotion he felt was more like sadness, making him think back to dark days when he had gone hungry and scared for hours while the people around him stared in disgust. When he was a child, a young boy, innocent and afraid, ashamed of himself and the way others looked at him. His father had done nothing.

His mother had stood by, face blank. "You have to obey the rules, Ritsu! You can't give anyone else a reason to..." His own parents, flesh and blood, watching as the elders confronted him about what he thought made him unworthy, dirty. 

Ritsu took a moment to breathe. 

"A reason for what, An? For them to kick me out, leave me with the crashed boats in the graveyard?"

No response. Ritsu could tell An was struggling to find something to say.

He glared at the sand. His thoughts were spinning wildly, angry and frustrated and hurt. A cold current washed over him, breaking him out of a momentary rage induced stupor. Ritsu exhaled with so many more words on his tongue. All he wanted was for his family to understand what had happened.

An bit her lip. Ritsu ran a hand through his hair. 

"An, I imagined this would be different." "I bet you did." The words of his native language were sharp on her tongue. "He just doesn't understand, An. He can't understand because he wasn't there with me. Takano was kind. He was nothing like what we've been told about. He had no anger towards me, no hatred. Takano wasn't like any of them! I'm alive because of him. He helped me. You can't tell me that is unworthy of respect." Ritsu curled a little into himself, eyes squinting because of the sting of salt he still wasn't used to and the feeling of hot tears that wouldn't be noticed underwater.

The girl huffed. She looked like she wanted to say something, and eventually her eyes softened when she looked up at him again.

"Would you go back to him?" Her voice was soft, resigned.

Ritsu's eyes widened. It was something he hadn't considered all that well.

"I don't know, An." He swallowed nervously. "I don't know if he would want me back."

 

The grey feathers of smoke drifted upwards, then blew away from the breeze. He tapped the cigarette into a half full ashtray and brought it back to his lips.

Takano was drunk. He knew he was drunk or almost drunk, and he knew from the beer cans littered beside him. The shitty carpet of his balcony was stained and dirty from previous nights of drinking. Now, Takano was no alcoholic but feeling tipsy made the dark thoughts in his mind disappear for a while, and he could use a break any day. So he smoked and drank convenience store beer on the weekends for longer than he should. It was better than picking up some scantily dressed man or woman on the side of the road. 

At least, that's what he told himself.

Life without Ritsu sucked right now. The merman had been a very welcome distraction and someone he could talk to(even if he didn't talk that much). Work was boring as always, he hadn't had a date since Akane, there was two days until payday, and it didn't help that he would have to get some sort of professional help soon. The list of clinics was on his fridge, held in place by a magnet he hadn't used since college.

Takano snorted to himself. His life was so bad it was funny. Maybe he should go to the beach wait until he saw Ritsu.

Which would be a long time.

Ritsu had talked about the certain times he went to the rocky bay where Takano had found him; usually during thunderstorms or when it was raining.

"It's always the times when the number of people near the beach is lowest," Ritsu mumbled. "that way I don't have to be really careful. The rocks hurt my tail sometimes, and I have to move them which means throwing them back into the water, which is not very subtle."

Takano smirked, then took another one of the cookies of the plate balanced between them. "And then there's all the human garbage! Bottles and cans and things that are terrible for the ocean. I've seen turtles that eat plastic bags and then I have to take them out of their mouths." The merman shuddered, green eyes flashing. "You humans aren't very considerate about us."

"Well, Ritsu, we don't really know you exist." "That doesn't give you an excuse to litter." He grumbled. 

Takano's hand tightened on the cigarette a little harder when he thought back to that moment. He craved the type of conversation he and Ritsu had had together. It was interesting and it made him want to listen.

Maybe I should try to see him again, he thought to himself. He could always check the forecast. 

But the reality of most likely not being able to see him again made his stomach sink a little. He finished off the last can of beer he had with a long drink, then slowly stood after crushing his cigarette and leaning onto the balcony.

The view was nice. The dark sky, faded stars, inky black waves washing up on the shore. In every cresting spiral of water, he saw the flash of green scales, the light of his emerald eyes. So he looked up instead. He saw the wisps of left over smoke leave his breath and he pulled his sweater tighter around him. It was cold, all of a sudden.

Takano just wanted to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos always make my day! hope you enjoyed!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so,,, this wasn't before Christmas but i hope you guys all had a wonderful holiday!! I hope you got to eat yummy food and see your friends and family :) Also, thank you so much for over 2100 reads!!! Your support always makes my day and makes me feel better so thank you!  
> (also on an unrelated note i was thinking of doing another AU for sih so let me know if you would want one after blurred is finished!)   
> Enjoy a long chapter lol

The beeping of his alarm clock grated on his ears, rousing him from a restless sleep at six in the morning. Takano sleepily reached over to his bedside table and fumbled with the buttons on the clock for a moment before slamming the snooze button.

It was Saturday. He had no work to do, no responsibilities, no pressing matters. 

He had needed a day off work for a while now and that was exactly what he planned to do. His well being couldn't afford to dive back into heavy paperwork and less than the normal amount of sleep when he was running on fumes. Again.

Takano rolled over in his cold bed, not bothering to wrap the sheets around himself. He rested his head on the flat pillow he had and stared at the wall. The sound of his kitchen clock ticked on through the hallway, barely there but still something to listen to. His dark hair was rumpled from sleep and the pajama pants he wore hadn't been washed for days. The bedroom floor was littered with trash and dirty clothes he couldn't be bothered to put in the washing machine. His blinds were dusty and draw shut but thin rays of yellow light shone down on the empty cans on his floor, bright and out of place.

Tick, tock. He should do laundry today, Takano thought. His body felt like a rusty machine. Tick, tock. Maybe he should just stay in bed today.

His room felt empty. When he glanced over at his dark bathroom, he half expected for there to be a flash of green scales and the strange, ethereal light from his eyes.

His eyes. Ritsu's eyes.

The sound of water dripping accompanied the clock. He knew what he wanted to do today. He knew what he had to do.

Takano's eyes squinted when he shifted in bed to look at the bright green numbers of his alarm clock. It was only half past six. He could still do everything he wanted- no, needed, to do today. 

His father had always said there was no point in waiting around for a change if you didn't do it yourself. Those words, no matter how many times they had been a weight upon his back, were painfully accurate in his situation. He could sit on his ass, waiting for some epiphany or moment of pure inspiration, or he could clean his damn apartment and get his life moving again. Takano couldn't deal with having order in Chinese food again or he would jump off the balcony.

Tick, tock. Every second he wasted in bed would be another moment of procrastination.

The air was cold on his exposed skin. He decided to turn up the (extremely)low thermostat and treat himself to more heat. Takano drew the blinds and let his room breathe for an hour while he picked up the clothes and debris off the floor. 

Takano slowly but surely opened every closed window in the apartment. He dusted the blinds, too, and stared out at the calm ocean for a few moments before getting to work on the bathroom.

Don't sit on your ass. He repeated it to himself dozens of times, keeping himself going until a task was finished. 

The kitchen was clean. The dirty dishes and cups had been rinsed and put in the dishwasher, the floor mopped and dirt free. The garbage was newly empty from takeout containers, beer cans, and empty cigarette packages. A new shopping list was held up by a magnet in the center of the fridge. Takano wasn't thrilled about going out today, but it had to be done otherwise he had no food which was important because you need to eat food to survive, he thought to himself. 

His living room was brighter now. The floor wasn't very dirty because he had been eating, smoking, and drinking on the balcony for the past week, but there was still a thin layer of dust and crumbs. Once he was done there, the balcony was next.

It was a little shocking and a lot more disappointing when he saw how many empty beer cans and stubbed out cigarettes there were. Apparently, his drunk self had thought it was okay but being sober and seeing all the carnage made his stomach curl. Just a little. 

Takano's eyebrows furrowed. He would need a trash bag. And some way to convince everybody who took out the garbage he wasn't an alcoholic. It Ritsu was here, he would tell him to stop drinking and smoking because it made him smell bad. His hands clenched at the thought of the smell of Ritsu's hair, like a sea salt bar of soap from an upscale salon and the conditioner he liked because it didn't dry out his skin. Ritsu was good for him. He had always been good for him in ways that the mermaid couldn't understand. He had stopped drinking and smoking altogether for weeks because he was scared it would hurt him. He had felt less and less depressed everyday. He had gotten better at time managing, for getting home at a decent hour to see Ritsu and to make dinner for the two of them. Their relationship was complicated (they weren't necessarily lovers- or at least he thought Ritsu didn't think they were lovers)but it was clear they both enjoyed spending time with each other.

(Takano also knew he was bisexual but Ritsu's orientation was a mystery- he hadn't ever talked about any mer-girls back where he lived. Ritsu liked kissing with him so he must be at least a little gay.)

All of the memories they had together made his stomach drop when he thought of them.

When they had first met, Ritsu unconscious and bloody. The first time they had kissed. Talking for hours about both of their homes, their friends. He missed it.

A nagging voice in the back of his head told him that Ritsu had always wanted to be in the ocean. He wasn't a pet and you had kept him inside for too long- you even corrupted him. Who knows if he would ever want to see you again? Why would he want to see you again?

Cleaning was a distraction.

 

They still stared at him when he swam past. Their eye followed him. Some with disdain, some with disgust, some with curiosity. 

The children with bright eyes and shiny tails swam past him with their own friends, laughing and looking at him when their parents weren't. Ritsu thought that was ridiculous. It wasn't like they were going to become him or something idiotic like that. Even if he pretended not to care, the twinge of rejection still sat hard and heavy in his stomach. People used to actually like him. Nothing changed, except the fact that nobody had gotten their heads past the fact he wasn't dead. And, also that he shacked up with a human and may or may not have developed some kind of relationship with said human. 

It wasn't like they had mated. Well, officially mated.

An put a hand on his shoulder from beside him, kind and comforting. Her brown eyes looked at his scarred tail and she wondered if the scar had been from his accident before meeting the human. Ritsu didn't look like he wanted to talk about it either way. That was understandable.

She looked out at the blue expanse in front of them.

"Are you going to talk to your parents?" 

He blinked, as if he didn't notice she was there. Then he sighed. 

"I'm going to have to. Soon. I don't even know where they are right now. Probably talking to the elders about something regarding me." He bitterly spat out the words. Nothing had changed. "Gonna have to let me know if I can still stay with them." 

An shifted but didn't move. She thoughtfully stared out into the dark water, not really thinking but searching for something she could say. When she came up empty, she decided it was best to just stay quiet.

"You know, I didn't do anything wrong. All of this," He motioned outwards. "is the product of nothing. I didn't do anything." He was frustrated. He was angry.

He wanted to feel as good about going home as he thought he would be. He wanted to know he didn't leave Takano for nothing.

"Ritsu, we all love you. You just have to wait and see what they say. It might not be as bad as you think; your parents might surprise you." She sounded hopeful. He wished he had the same enthusiasm. Ritsu smiled softly, looking over at her and then down to the rocks and weeds flowing in the current. "I hope you're right, An."

"Maybe you should take a swim. Clear your head while your parents talk it out, because we know it's gonna take a while."

Ritsu was itching to ask the elders about their discussion, but he decided to take An's suggestion instead. "Sure. I'll be by the kelp forest if you need me." Hopefully she wouldn't need him because that was the last place he planned on going. No, Ritsu was going to the shore.

An squeezed his shoulder before swimming away. Ritsu glanced back once more and hoped nobody was looking before he swam over the ledge, then forward into the abyss. Cool water brushed his hair out of his face as he gained speed and started upwards. Hopefully there were no boats out. And no sharks.

The water around him got lighter and lighter as he swam up. The fish got brighter, the plants were greener, and only once he caught a glance of a red tentacle that made his heart fly into his throat. The tell tale sign of a boat (metallic clanking in the water and lack of animals in that area)weren't showing so it must be fine. It had to be fine. Ritsu would die a little if he had to breathe water for another day. It was funny, how he used to gasp when having to breathe water, but now it made him feel alive.

It reminded him of a bathtub and Takano. The tub hadn't been too comfortable, but seeing Takano always made him feel better(even if he wouldn't admit it). They could talk for hours. He had always wanted to learn more about the humans and their strange ways.

The water was shallow. The sand was dotted with cracked shells of unfortunate animals fallen prey to birds and larger fish. He knew this place, this area. And when he turned his head, the rocky cove where he watched storms roll into the bay was dead ahead. He slithered of the sand towards the opening and his head broke the surface of the water.

The feeling of air in his lungs stung and felt like he was waking up for the first time in days. Ritsu gasped like a fish strewn on the shore, pulling in lungfuls of the warm air like he was dying. His heart beat pounded in his ears. It felt so... nostalgic.

The looming shadow of something big was covering his body, giving him an extra layer of cover. His tail shifted in the water, sand covering the shimmering green scales. He knew what it was. 

When he looked up, grey and white loomed down at him. A human building. Takano's building. With the bathtub and cookies and him.

A strong breeze blew past him, ruffling his hair and blowing droplets of water from his skin. He wrapped his arms around himself and waited for the rain to start. Ritsu could always tell when it was about to rain, and today was no exception. The sky was grey and the birds skimmed close and wary to the choppy navy water.

He wondered if Takano could see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and reads make my day! Hope you enjoyed!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this is SO LATE. Im sorry. School got in the way and my time was very limited but i hope you enjoy this chapter!! also happy Valentines Day! also, take on me by aha is an absolute BOP

After waiting for the rain, the dark clouds rolled in, the air got cooler, and it poured.

The rain hit his wet skin, bordering on pain but also relaxing. Ritsu wiped his soaking hair out of his eyes and focused on the sound of water pelting the sand and waves rolling onto shore. 

He wanted to know what his parents were saying. He wanted to know what they thought of him, even after he messed everything up. 

But he didn't- couldn't go back. Ritsu felt heavy. Like metal was flowing through his veins, making him slow and uncertain. It wasn't being tired. It was the looming threat of being alone.

Sure, Ritsu could always talk to An. An would be there for him wherever he went, but with everyone else? The merman wasn't so sure. His parents? The other people that he had lived with for years? Or, God forbid, the Elders? He wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't allowed back into the clan. Ritsu would have to fend for himself.

A sudden increase of rain started, making him curl into himself. 

Ritsu had always depended on the tightly-woven community of his clan. They worked together in harmony, supporting each other and helping the ones who needed it. The few exceptions to that rule were a few others. People like him. Born with some type of... deformity.

It was terrible. That was the only thing that made living with them so hard. Being different. Nobody ever wanted to be different.

There was a man, a few years back, that only had one arm. He was a hard worker. He listened to the rules, protected his family, and even helped the Elders with certain tasks if they asked around. He was the first to respond each time. Ritsu only realized that the reason he was such a model citizen was so that there was no reason for him to be thrown out around the time Ritsu first started to catch the disapproving looks shot his way.

The merman miserably looked around, trying to see something through the down pour. The waves were choppy and grey, mirroring the dark sky and tossing around the distant boats like toy ships in a bathtub. The few cars that drove past were muffled and only specks of yellow light to him. Ritsu picked at his nails for a few seconds before turning and slipping back into the cool water.

Weeds brushed by Ritsu's tail when he swam over to the shore, raindrops hitting his back and tail. The iridescent shimmer of green shone under the water with each movement. Ritsu eyed the thundering clouds and pulled himself onto the wet sand. 

What would it be like if he had legs?

Would his legs be green? Probably not. Takano didn't have green legs, he had legs the same color as his skin... Ritsu tried to imagine the two feet and knees instead of one tail. Walking would be weird. Would he be able to swim?

With a huff, the merman pushed his hair back and fell backwards into the sand. His eyebrows furrowed together in frustration.

Ritsu wanted to see Takano. That was what he really wanted to do. Find Takano and talk with him, about anything and everything, eat fish from a store, use soap that smells nice- Anything would be better than just laying in the rain and hoping to not be kicked out of his home. 

 

"Ah, shit."

It was raining. No, not raining. Pouring. On his laundry.

Takano hurriedly walked to the balcony and opened the door to collect the now-soaked shirts, stuffing them in a basket resting on the ground beside freshly cleaned lawn chair. He hadn't even noticed the dark sky. Cleaning had absorbed his time for the last few hours. At least his apartment was semi-clean(for now). The wet fabric against his skin made him wrinkle his nose. All that time hanging shirts just to have them soaked again.

Wiping the water off his hands, Takano looked down at the water through the downpour. The surface of the water was rippled from the constant rain and washing up chunks of seaweed from the strong, grey waves. He wondered when the rain would stop.

Ritsu had said he liked the rain. Would he be out there now? 

Probably not.

Takano scanned the surface of the waves for bright green, then sandy hair. Nothing. He didn't know what he had been expecting.

His joints popped when he plopped down into the striped green canvas of the lawn chair, sighing heavily. He ran a hand through his hair with a stifled yawn and looked out into the distance. Lights near the other side of the harbor were almost drowned out by the heavy rain, yellow and faintly shining on the rough water. No cars were in sight. The perfect time to go down to the water...

Takano groaned. He dragged his hands down his face in exasperation, then stood up and leaned against the balcony edge with a scowl. A smoke would make him feel better but he threw them out two hours ago. That was a mistake. He couldn't- wouldn't go clean today. Maybe one day, but until then he had to take baby steps. He had to get food anyways, so why not head over to the nearest store and buy something to eat? 

Throwing on a dark rain jacket and grabbing his wallet, Takano opened the door and walked out. 

His footsteps were muted by the grey carpet in the seemingly endless hallway of beige wallpaper and small lights every ten feet or so. He glanced around, hands in pockets, before starting to the elevator.

Green light shone from the button when he pressed the smudged sliver. An old lady slowly made her way out of the first elevator that came up, smelling like old perfume and edging around him with a tut. Takano sighed without any real bite and pressed the ground floor button. Old people.

 

Ritsu didn't want to know what they were talking about back at home. He just wanted them to see that all humans weren't as bad as they thought; Takano never said anything about merpeople being hunted for sport. Ritsu would guess they didn't even know they existed, except for legends and fairy tales.

His hands were numb from his spread out position in the sand. The rain had stopped for now, but he couldn't remember when that had happened. The tingles made him clench his fingers but not move anything else. Lying here, he thought. Lying here made him realize how tired he really was. The merman clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the hot tears forming in his eyes.

It was when the first teardrop trickled down his face, when he heard them.

Footsteps. 

His eyes shot open.

He was far away from the water. There wasn't time to hide himself. Oh no. 

"Shit!" Ritsu hissed the curse to himself, sitting up and turning to get a better view of the road. The person there didn't seem very close, but he couldn't risk a chance of being seen-

"Ritsu?"

The mermaids eyes widened. He knew that voice-

"Ritsu!"

"Takano?"

Blood pumped in his ears. Takano was here? A strange feeling started to bloom in his chest as the footsteps and the sound of sand crunching grew louder. Ritsu was frozen. His arms seemed heavy, even though he wanted to reach out-

Then, all of a sudden, a figure stood over him.

Same dark hair, same eyes. Ritsu looked at him, making eye contact and watching him sink into the sand. Takano looked just as shocked as he was. His eyes were wide, shock painted on his face.

"Ta-"

Arms wrapped around him, warm and comforting. Ritsu only hesitated for a second before doing the same. His hands clenched onto the smooth fabric of Takano's jacket, nails digging into his palms, inhaling the same familiar scent of soap and faint smoke.

His voice was muffled. "I can't-" Takano took another breath. "I can't believe it's really you, Ritsu." 

The merman pulled back for a moment, catching the soft smile on the mans face and matching it with his own. 

"Neither can I, Takano-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and reads always make my day! hope you enjoyed!!!(i know that this is a 'cliff hanger' but i promise there will be fluff/maybe smut in next chapter luv u guys)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... sorry for the wait. I was working on this but the chapter got deleted by accident :( better now tho!   
> (alright so. i am not the best a writing smut. tbh, im not that comfy with writing it, but if you really really really want me to write some i will! comment of you want me to write some)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!!  
> (cough cough if you ever wanted to draw something for this i would cough explode of happiness)  
> Also thoughts on where i should end this? idk lmao

It was like a dream. A dream where Takano would wake up with cold sweat on his back and Ritsu's name on his dry lips, feeling the phantom touch of scales against his skin. Green eyes would stare at him from the darkness when he would close his eyes on the worst nights. Takano wouldn't- couldn't fully convince himself that this was real and not a sick prank pulled on him by his own mind.

Sand crunched as he fell to his knees, and before he knew what he was doing, Ritsu was in his arms.

Takano couldn't believe it, even as the cool flesh of Ritsu pressed against his jacket. Even as he felt sandy brown hair underneath his fingers. Even when glowing emerald eyes looked up at him. Ritsu was here, real and not his imagination.

He heard a quiet inhale before wary arms reciprocated the touch. Fingers tightened on the slippery material of his coat, breath warmed his collarbone when the merman leaned in, silent but words in his actions. Takano pulled back to look at his face. 

Ritsu's lips curved into a cautious smile, gaze dropping to the ground. 

God, Takano wanted to kiss him.

"I- I didn't think I would see you again," the man whispered against Ritsu's wet hair, trying to keep his voice steady but sounding like an idiot. "this feels like a dream." Takano's thumb gently stroked the smooth skin of his cheek. The merman's stomach did flip-flops at the touch.

Ritsu laughed shortly, but it was strained. "I'm glad to see you too, Takano-san." He smiled again as Takano matched his expression. His dark eyes roamed around the merman's face, heart beating just a little quicker. 

The merman cheeks turned red, lowering his gaze under the intense stare of Takano. "I missed you." Ritsu's voice was soft and relief flooded Takano's chest. So he wasn't the only one.

It was silent. Both of them were watching the other, as if afraid they would disappear again.

Takano's eyes dropped down to the lips in front of him. He wondered if they would be salty. The merman noticed, an aborted squeak escaping his throat but not catching the attention of the darker haired man. 

"Ritsu, can... Can I, uh, kiss you?" The man looked him in the eyes, waiting for some reaction. He had been waiting for this moment for a long, long, time. When green eyes opened wide and pink lips dropped open in shock but didn't pull away, Takano leaned in closer to the column of his neck, not close enough to touch but enough to tease. The merman almost groaned when he felt Takano's warm breath on his skin. He smelled soap, clean and familiar. Like Takano.

His breath hitched, the end of his tail stirring up the salty water beside them. "You- you can kiss me, Takano-s-" 

Ritsu's entire body tensed when lips touched his own, hands clenching on Takano's back, goosebumps on his skin. Heat rushed through his body as the darker haired mans tongue swiped over his lips and licked inside of his mouth. The shivers going down his spine made a noise he had never heard before escape his throat, breathy and soft. Takano kissed him deeper as he slid a hand down the merman's chest. 

Scales met flesh below Ritsu's navel. Takano stroked the smooth green, catching a moan from Ritsu and kissing him again. He was so sensitive, and it made his pants tighten.

They took a breath, Ritsu gasping and flushed, Takano leaning in again to kiss his neck. "God, what you do to me," he murmured. The merman closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth and the closeness and-

The sound of wheels on wet pavement.

Takano quickly turned, just in time to see a blue car speed past, not stopping or slowing. They hadn't been spotted. For now.

"Maybe we should take this inside." He ran a hand through his mussed, damp hair, shooting the merman a quick smile. Ritsu's eyes widened in shock for a split second before they narrowed, laughter spilling from his chest. As Takano saw a genuine, bright, beautiful smile break across his face, lighting up his eyes, coloring his cheeks, he knew he was absolutely fucked. 

Damn. Feelings were at it again.

 

"Uh, so," Ritsu nervously glanced around, then at the water. "you'll pick me up, carry me to your home, and lie if someone sees me?"

Takano raised an eyebrow. "Foolproof, right?"

A beat. "Absolutely." Ritsu rolled his eyes, but he trusted Takano. He always had. Saving his life had made a good impression, he supposed. He snorted.

"Something funny?" "No, not really. Just thinking..."

The man adjusted his hands under the green scales of Ritsu's tail, preparing to lift. "Well, if nothings wrong, then lets go." The merman's stomach somersaulted when he felt himself lift up, cool air on the bottom of his tail and back, feeling water drip off the feathery ends of his tail. "I'm just gonna check for cars-" They both looked left and right. "And we'll go now."

The anxiety slowly welling up in both of them peaked when they crossed the road, after the seemingly miles of sand and driftwood that were so easy to be seen on. Thank god that it seemed to be a 'no driving' kind of day. Ritsu had been holding his breath, Takano biting his cheek and trying to speed up. Opening the door to the apartment made them both feel a little safer.

When Takano was leaning against the wall, he looked down at Ritsu.

"I still remember, clear as day, carrying you up these stairs when you were unconscious." He shook his head, tracing circles on the bare skin of the merman's arm. Ritsu winced internally. Seeing all the blood, his own blood spill, wasn't a memory he wanted to think about. He could still feel the splitting pain and the sinking dread of knowing he was going to die.

"Well, I guess not entirely unconscious." Takano side-eyed him and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation whilst lifting again and slowly heading up the first flight of stairs.

"The blood loss made me woozy, but it didn't keep me unconscious the entire time. I was awake but just not talking." He took a breath, running a hand through his hair. "I saw this place and other parts of your house. You talked to yourself a bit, too." 

Green eyes shut for a second, trying to keep away on setting dryness. He itched for water on his skin.

"Oh, really? Can you remember anything I said?" Takano was curious to see what he might've mumbled, craving a smoke and convinced he was delirious. Not his best mindset.

The aged door creaked open, shedding soft yellow light onto the pair. Pale brown carpet muted Takano's footsteps. "Just stuff about how you thought mermaids weren't real and that it was crazy. Y'know, first meeting kinda stuff." The merman watched the doors pass by as they walked. Brass numbers on the dark wood gleamed; Ritsu tried to remember which one Takano lived in. He was struggling to identify the numbers with them not in his mother language.

Finally, Takano stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. The number looked like an S, but more angular and with a one beside it. He thought for a second. Fifty one.

"Well, here we are again," he mumbled, supporting the merman with one arm and fishing for his keys with the other. "I cleaned up a bit, too. I also presume you're fine with the, uh, shower?" Ritsu dropped his eyes in quiet embarrassment, fidgeting and flushing pink. "Yeah." Takano noticed but didn't say anything as the key turned in the lock and he pushed the door open with his foot. The merman's thoughts were spinning.

The shower. It had been a while since they had... showered. Was that even the right word?

Ritsu wanted to low-key melt into the floor.

Sex wasn't really a 'thing' in his clan. It wasn't sex, it was reproduction. Not for pleasure, for keeping your bloodline alive by birthing healthy children. Matings were usually strategically planned; the prettiest women and strongest men were paired together to presumably make the ideal offspring. The others in his group only reproduced after they got 'married'(marrying was supposedly a human thing and not a good word to throw around), after they got the pearl mating bracelet, after approval from the elders. 'Sex' was unheard of before mating. Well, not unheard of, but frowned upon.

When Ritsu was young he would constantly smooth his small fingers over the shiny white treasure on his mothers wrist. She would tell him stories about how his father had searched the depths of the oceans to find the perfect pearl for her, returning after days of cracking open oysters. He would always feel sorry for the poor creatures.

Once, long ago, he had wanted one of those bracelets. He had wanted to share a bond with someone like his mother and father.

He was jolted back to the present when the darker haired mans jacket rubbed against his skin. Takano leaned over to flip a switch on the wall that made bright yellow light up the room, a contrast to the grey sky. Ritsu blinked at the adjustment but seconds later lips touched his-

Takano kissed him, soft but hungry with underlying persistence. The merman tilted his head to meet him in the middle while he stumbled closer to the bathroom. The jacket was dropped on the floor and the man took a breath to kick off his shoes, neither of them thinking about anything but each other. Ritsu put a hand on Takano's cheek and tangled the other in his hair, groaning when a tongue licked into his mouth.

 

Water streamed down the two figures, green scales intertwined with tan skin. 

Ritsu held back a moan, Takano's lips on his throat, his hands caressing his chest. The brown eyes watched his every expression with lust.

"You don't have to hold back, Ritsu," he murmured, licking a sensitive pink bud, hand trailing down to the tail moving with Ritsu's reactions. "I would very much like to hear your voice-"

"Ah- stop saying embarrassing t-things, Takano-s-" His lips were covered up again. Takano chuckled into his mouth, water blocking out the sound. 

His pants were soaked; he felt the increasing need to take them off. His underwear felt tight. Ritsu's sounds and face made something in him twist and turn. 

The merman's eyes shot open when a finger feathered over his entrance, a broken moan escaping his throat and Takano smirking up at him. Even with the arousal burning hot and heavy in his stomach, shame reared its ugly head in the corner of his mind. 

The sudden vision of one elder looking at him, doing what Takano did but rougher, flashed across his eyes. The disgust in his face and the way his parents wouldn't listen to his cries when he wanted it to stop-

"...Can I? Ritsu?" "W-What?"

Takano pulled his hand away, brows furrowing. "I'm asking for your consent to have sex." Ritsu stared for a moment. Then he remembered he wasn't pinned to a slab of rock and under examination-

"You don't have to say yes, Ritsu-" "No! No, I w-want to, I just-" he hesitated. "Just thinking a bit."

A light kiss to his collarbone, then another touch to his tail. "Penny for your thoughts?" Ritsu floundered to find an answer before just tilting up the mans head and kissing him to change the subject. "Mm-" 

The two clung to each other, passionate and heady and waiting for something they didn't know yet. Green flashed in the low yellow light and soft sounds of pleasure came from the shower. Takano wanted to stay like this forever; warm and wet under his hands, lips on the merman's. Ritsu felt every sensation but the burning shame in the smallest, sharpest corner of his mind crept out and dug its claws into his brain. It dampened the mood but Takano didn't seem to notice.

If anything, Takano was closer to completion without even touching himself. The sight of Ritsu, flushed and responsive, was the most powerful aphrodisiac. It might've been a little of not getting 'laid' in weeks(it's weird to have a mythical creature in your bathtub) or being too depressed to jack off. He shifted to deepen the finger in Ritsu's entrance and the head of his manhood escaped the band of his boxers. He kissed the merman harder.

Ritsu's mind eventually focused on the ministrations of Takano, letting go of any other thoughts. His throat was hoarse from moaning, feeling Takano and the pleasure building up in his stomach. He shuddered when another finger was added, Takano glancing up at him with a predatory smile- Ritsu tried to form a coherent sentence but couldn't.

His breath started to come faster, gasps escaping him when the fingers went a little faster. Something was happening, he thought stupidly. After all, he was a virgin. What did he know about 'sex'? His body tensed-

"Takano-san-"

Dots scattered themselves across his vision, eyes closing in pleasure, a long moan coming from his throat. His tail started to shake and blood roared in his ears. It felt good. But weird. Both at the same time.

Takano watched Ritsu reach his climax, pulling himself out of his boxers. He bit back a groan when he came on the wet tile.

They were still for a moment, catching their breath and coming down from their highs. 

Takano had just had some of the best sex ever. Ritsu was still confused about it all.

"...Ritsu?" His voice was hoarse, like he had gargled rocks.

All of a sudden, the merman felt tired. "Yes, Takano-san?" He closed his eyes.

Takano smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

"Thanks for coming back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and reads always make my day! hope you enjoyed!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this update is good! im still debating when to end this, as i have other ideas for fics that i want to set in motion. well, i hope you like the update!!  
> (btw this has mention of RAPE in this so pls dont read if that is a trigger!!)

"I never knew how much you like salmon." 

Ritsu licked his lips, mouth full, eyes on the plate balanced on the ledge of the tub. He swallowed. Takano looked up from examining the plastic container the food came in with a smirk.

"Human food tastes good, Takano-san. A lot different than the stuff I have to catch." He shuddered. "Especially octopus." 

The older man snorted, resting his head on a fist and taking a drink of water. "That's weird. Us humans always think that fresher is better." He eyed the sashimi with disdain and picked up a piece with chopsticks. 

"Mm. Fresh enough that the fish is still alive when you eat it?" Ritsu watched Takano momentarily pause chewing, but he merely finished the sushi with a grimace. "Well, maybe not that fresh. I've never been one for the taste of blood." The merman smiled to himself and took the last piece.

"You can't even taste the blood after you swallow. It's fine." He popped it into his mouth, savoring the taste. "The initial flavor isn't even that bad, either."

"Okay, now you're just being disgusting-" 

Ritsu laughed, the feathery ends of his tail swishing from side to side in happiness. Takano grinned into his glass of water. They met eyes again and Ritsu flushed with a small smile. 

These moments, the quiet, happy ones, made him so happy. It took all the lingering thoughts out of his mind and replaced them with a warm feeling deep in his chest. Takano was the perfect person to talk to, for him. He enjoyed spending time with him.

Not quite love, but something akin to it.

Takano tapped his fingers against the cold ceramic. "One question, Ritsu." The merman looked up at him with attentiveness, wondering what it could be; Takano wasn't really the type to dig around. "What is it?"

"Not to pry or anything, but..." he thought for a moment. 

"What's your family like? I haven't heard much about them," Takano mused, somewhat to himself. "I can't imagine life with mermaids as parents." Ritsu pursed his lips. It was a harder question than what he was expecting. 

"Um. Well, my mother is very nice." Smooth. "She raised me all of my life. She's a big rule follower when it comes to the Elders. And there's my father," He paused. "who helps make decisions in our clan. He's older than most of the others in our group, beside the Elders, so he's really respected. He helped me stay with my, uh, clan when I was a child." Ritsu grimaced. 

"Did they want you to leave?"

Ritsu picked at his nails, eyes on the bathwater. "When they realized I wasn't... like the other children, they, um, wanted to exile me. When I was old enough to fend for my own. I was able to stay after a while of convincing; my parents fought really hard to keep me." He gave Takano a small smile, remembering his father's words. "I have a few friends too, though. An-chan and a few others my age. We help gather food sometimes and take care of the children when their mothers are busy." 

The man nodded, but didn't say anything. Ritsu waited for the next words impatiently. 

"An? What's she like?" 

The merman blinked in confusion for a moment, expecting some sort of desire for an explanation. He thought for a moment- An was his closest friend, but hard to describe. He fondly looked back on some memories they had together. Her happy smile and warm brown eyes came to mind easily when he closed his eyes to picture her.

"An-chan is my closest friend. We've been together since I was a kid; she's only a few months older than me." Ritsu smiled softly. "We basically became friends because of our parents. My mother is friends with An's." He subtly looked to see the man's reaction before looking down again.

Takano stretched his neck and set down the glass of water, thinking of all the questions he had but wouldn't ask. One more would have to do.

"I heard you mention elders? Who are they?" The older man waited for an answer but the merman could already see the gears turning in his head. "I'm guessing they're old? Like, really, really old?"

"You're not entirely wrong. Basically, the Elders are the foundation of my clan; they formed it years ago." He laughed quietly, picturing them in his head. "They're not very open to people who don't fit the mould." Which was everyone who didn't look, act, or think like them. "They can be frustrating. They can be cruel, for no apparent reason. But at the end of the day, they're doing what's best for the clan. They always have."

There was a pause. 

"That doesn't sound like you. Being cruel isn't what's best for anyone, much less a child." Takano furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He leaned forward, meeting eyes with the merman. "How can you say that when they wanted to kick you out? Doesn't it seem like you're just..." He sighed. "Echoing your parents? I've only heard so much about them, but it sounds a little like that." 

"..." 

"I don't want you to believe that just because you're a little different, you deserved to be exiled. Nobody deserves that."

Ritsu wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling. Not anger or sadness. More like apathy that hurt him to feel. It made him feel too tired to continue talking- not that he wanted to continue talking about his tragic backstory. Takano would have to wait to hear the entire thing. 

But he knew he was right.

How could some human that had no idea about his clan and his ways be right? The Elders and his family would be furious if they ever found out what Takano thought about the traditions that keep their clan alive. Just the idea of Ritsu being with Takano made them mad, even if he helped him.

Meanwhile, Takano was silent. He could practically see the waves of emotion rolling off the mermaid. If it was anger, Takano would understand, but he couldn't place it. From the look of it, neither could Ritsu. His face was blank, green eyes glazed over and mouth slack. The urge to brush a stray lock of sandy hair resurfaced in Takano's mind.

"I know." Ritsu finally spoke. He was quiet- Takano barely heard.

"I know you're right. I know that they're terrible in the way they act, but I've learned that I can't do anything about it. They-" he took a deep breath to keep tears from forming. "They've done terrible things. And all I've ever done is watch without doing anything. But what would I be able to do? What could I say, when the vote was against me?"

Ritsu narrowed his eyes. "I'm just a reject in their eyes. The one who's only allowed in the clan because of my father. I see the way they- and not only them- look at me. I can see the disgust." He laughed bitterly. "I have no place with them. At least, that's what they think of me. I guess that after all those years of being with them, I started to think that too. If I even lifted a finger out of line, they would try to do what they almost did years ago." 

Takano's gaze dropped to the floor. He didn't know what to say.

"We're all under their thumbs. And we all know that. So when we see a child almost exiled, or a disfigured man ruthlessly threatened, we can't- won't- do anything."

The merman smiled sadly at the other man, eyes filled with pain. "They didn't do anything when I was a child." Takano felt his eyes widen and anger seep into his few rational thoughts. His hand clenched. Ritsu shifted uncomfortable in the tub and sloshed murky water over the side, but neither noticed.

"What... did they do to you?"

"It's a long story." "I have all the time in the world to listen, Ritsu."

Memories he hadn't thought about in a long time resurfaced. The memories he had wanted to forget for such a long time. 

"When a child is born, they're given to an Elder to be checked for weaknesses or abnormalities. Anything that would be a problem." He took a breath. "I was different from the beginning. I was male, but my... reproductive organs didn't quite match up. At first, they were convinced I was a girl, but as the months went by, it became clear I wasn't. My parents were confused. The others were confused. I was a boy a girl combined, it seemed." 

He laughed quietly, a lump in his throat. "Even the Elders were confused. Nobody knew what was happening. Even me. I didn't know why I had been born like that, why it had to be me that was the outcast. For the first few years of my memory, I was alone besides my parents, An-chan, and the Elders. Nobody would come near me or even talk to me. It was like they thought I was diseased or worse. That was one of the worst times of my life. 

"I was always sad. I barely talked. I didn't eat or sleep if I wasn't alone. No child should have to go through that, but I did. It continued until I was around nine or ten years old, but I eventually grew past that phase and started to come out of my shell a bit. On my eleventh birthday, the Elders came to my parents house and asked for me to come with them." 

Even after all these years, the story was hard to tell.

"They were asking to examine me to see if I had changed. My parents came with me, but weren't allowed into their lodgings. I was scared and confused. Why would they only get me? What did they want? It was unusual for them to be so erratic. I should've known something was wrong." Takano could hear the tears in his voice. 

"When I asked what they were doing, one of them tied me down. They didn't seem to care if I was hurt from the ropes or the rock they put me on. The oldest one started to go on about how I was an accident, just talking about how I was a disgrace to the clan. Then he..." Hot tears stung in his eyes. "He put something weird in my mouth and put his hand on my tail and all the others watched him without saying anything and it hurt a lot and he-"

Ritsu's body shook with his sobs, eyes shut tight to try and block out the vision. Takano only needed a moment to realize just what they did.

"He raped you." Saying the words made Takano's eyes open wide in shock. The only thing he heard beside blood pounding in his ears was the sound of Ritsu crying. 

Green eyes swam with tears, arms wrapped around himself and trying to stop shaking. 

"And nobody did anything," he whispered. "they all knew because they heard my screams. But no one did anything. Not my parents or my friends or anyone. Because nobody cares about me!" His voice broke and Ritsu knew he was too far gone.

Takano wrapped his arms around the shaking merman, rubbing soothing circles on his arms, cradling his head in the nape of his neck. He breathed in, murmuring sweet words into Ritsu's ear and trying to make the dark weight of his childhood disappear. A pained noise like a scream erupted from the merman, nails digging into Takano's arm, sobbing from holding it in for so long. 

The man kissed the top of the merman's head. He couldn't imagine the pain. He couldn't imagine a child being treated like that.

"I'm here now, Ritsu," he felt his own eyes sting. "you don't have to do this alone anymore."

They held each other close, not wanting to let go.

"You don't have to go through that again."

Takano felt anger and hatred. Ritsu just wanted to feel okay again.

 

* * *

 

It had been hours. The kitchen clock ticked on and on, chiming the hour.

Takano was awake. Ritsu was asleep, tears dried on his face and breaths still hitching. He needed sleep. He needed to forget about whatever nightmare he was living. Takano knew what it was like to only have dreams as an escape from reality. 

You felt trapped, like a fish in a bowl.

The man gazed at the merman, sitting on the cold porcelain of the toilet, glass of water in hand. His dark eyes were glazed over. His thoughts were deep underwater.

How could that happen? How could something like that happen and no one do anything about it? You hear about it on the news or 

Ritsu's tail lightly brushed his leg, feathery green touching ragged denim. The emerald scales reflected the distant hallway light and the water rippled with each breath he took. 

Takano stood soundlessly, downing the water and switching off the light. He watched the merman for a moment more. Waiting for another nightmare. Another memory that would wake him up screaming. Takano knew from experience.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ritsu."

Then he quietly stepped out, closed the door, and headed off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and reads always make my day! hope you enjoyed!!!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late pride!! thank you so much for almost 3000 reads!! Im so happy that so many people like this story and it always makes my day to see the read count go up :) unfortunately, i had a draft of this chapter that was accidentally deleted when i had some computer problems (ugh) and it took a little longer to update ;; but its back and hopefully how it was before...
> 
> (also who likes detroit: become human?? it's currently one of my obsessions haha)
> 
> Anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter!!

It was early. Too early.

The sun was low in the sky, bright rays of yellow sparkling on the calm blue water, distant fishing boats heading out to sea. Mornings like these made him realize how lucky he was to have an apartment near the ocean. A cool breeze ruffled his hair and swirled wisps of steam from his coffee up into the empty air. His gaze mindlessly followed the birds in the sky, fingers tapping against the rough armrest of his chair.

Takano had slept last night, but it was restless. Every time he closed his eyes there was another nightmare, another vision of Ritsu in pain, another terror that would make him bolt awake in a cold sweat- he gave up soon after he realized that it was four in the morning. Getting up earlier would be easier than trying to sleep again, anyways. He had made shitty coffee and eaten shitty food and put on shitty clothes to sit on his balcony in a shitty chair. He would crash later in the day, but it was better than the nightmares. Anything to get away from the damn nightmares.

Takano swigged the coffee, effectively scalding his throat and making him wince from the too-sweet taste. Way too much sugar. He must've been half asleep when he decided how much, the man thought with a grimace. Even if it tasted bad, he was grateful for the caffeine that would possibly keep him awake for the next while. It better- Takano had too much paperwork to keep track of and too many deadlines to push to skip a day of work. The warm blue ceramic felt fa

He was tired. He was so, so tired.

But it wasn't because of his depression. It was because of the mermaid- merman- in his bathtub. A merman. In his apartment. How often could a guy say that?

Honestly, Takano was still trying to wrap his head around it all. A mythical creature was in his bathtub, ate his food, and talked to him. It seemed like a bad romance novel, and he knew because he had read a few. 

Green striped fabric and rusty springs creaked underneath him when he muscled out of the chair, clumsily sliding open the glass door and setting down his coffee on the dining table. He padded over to the fridge to check what food he had with a yawn.

A splash made his head turn.

"Good morning, Ritsu."

In the darkness, ghostly green reflected on the murky water. 

Ritsu looked up at him with glowing emerald eyes and a shy smile curling onto his lips. Shimmers of green and silver light shone onto the dull white of the tub. The man had to take a breath to try and stop staring. It was like something from a nature documentary, Takano dumbly thought- he couldn't think of anything else that had ever come remotely close to seeing this. The merman shifted to sit up more and rested his chin on his hand. The man realized even the haphazard scales that littered his arms and torso emanated the same radiance.

"Good morning, Takano-san." The merman's voice was quiet.

Takano tried to snap out of his haze. Ritsu looked like an ethereal being- light hair curled at the ends, scales casting dots of light onto the walls, pupils cat like and dark against light green. Why hadn't he seen this before? They had been together for over two months now... Not that it mattered or anything.

As they settled into their normal morning routine, Takano felt his curiosity grow and grow. He turned on the light(regrettably) and sat beside the other end of the bathtub to give Ritsu space. 

"Can you control your bio luminescence? Or does it just happen?" Takano queried, genuinely wanting to know. It was fascinating. "It's fascinating."

Ritsu looked up in surprise, then let his gaze drift downwards to his tail, eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, I've never really thought about it? We all 'light up' when it gets dark underwater," he shrugged. "But we can control it to some extent. If we couldn't, we'd be glowing targets in the water." The merman rubbed his arm uncomfortably, shifting his tail. "It's useful to avoid boats or big animals, I guess..." He smiled awkwardly, cheeks coloring.

"I haven't seen it before." 

"When I was first here, I didn't want you to see it." Oh. "Well, I was just uncomfortable and in a new environment. It's not a big deal." Ritsu trailed off.

He was glad that the conversation was lighter than last night. "It's cool. I mean, it's not everyday I see someone literally glow."

The merman cocked his head. "You mean you don't have this?"

"No."

"You don't have anything?"

Takano grinned. "Nope."

Ritsu's eyes widened. "How have you survived? I-I mean, without any defense you must've..." He flushed darker at the raise of a dark eyebrow, exasperatedly running a hand through his hair when he couldn't find anything to say. Takano found it mildly endearing, even if the context was that Ritsu thought humans were all going to die because they couldn't light up. "Well, I mean, s-someone like you might not need anything, you clearly have you priorities in order," he stammered out, well aware of Takano looking right at him. "I- ugh..." The merman buried his face in his hands.

The older man smiled wickedly, leaning back against the wall. "Sorry to disappoint." Ritsu could tell he was enjoying himself.

"It's not disappointing!" Ritsu snapped, lacking any real bite. His eyes narrowed at the others smirk but his stomach did flips. 

"You have the right to be disappointed. Honestly, I would be too if I found out that humans were boring. I bet you expected for us to have laser eyes or something like that," Takano teased- he could do this all day. "God, I wish- but here we are." 

"Be quiet," the merman grumbled. He crossed his arms in annoyance, mostly to show Takano he was upset through body language. Ritsu's tail swayed side-to-side restlessly.

Brown eyes scanned the merman- he knew Ritsu was exasperated. But it made him forget all about his crappy morning. Besides, looking closer at Ritsu let Takano see the slender arms and pink nipples he had(the man needed to stop staring because Takano knew he would start drooling soon enough). He rested his chin on his hand, smirk fading into something more like a genuine smile as he watched the pouting merman. Ritsu pettily ignored his grin but felt his face heat up.

Takano shifted forward to get closer, noticing Ritsu side-eye him for a split second. He leaned closer with the same smile and trailed a finger up the merman's arm.

"You're so cute when you're mad."

Ritsu felt lips press against shoulder. Then his entire body felt hot.

Another kiss was pressed to his arm, soft and sweet. They slowly moved upwards until Ritsu jolted from surprise after a nip to the spot in between his neck and shoulder, making Takano snicker. He was about to kiss the shaking lips in front of him when-

"Don't say such weird t-things!" 

A hand covered his mouth, blocking the other man's advances. Takano's eyes narrowed when he met eyes with Ritsu. The sight of the merman, completely flushed and embarrassed, did things to the older man. It was like a fire had been lit in his stomach. He heavily exhaled through his nose and lifted a hand to take Ritsu's wrist, holding it slightly away from his face but still close. 

Green eyes widened. "It's true." The merman tried to pull back his hand but Takano's grip was strong, a warm hand that intertwined their fingers. Ritsu could feel his gaze like the sun on skin. 

"Ah, w-well, uh," Ritsu tried not to curl into himself. 

Takano felt the fondness before the crushing guilt of seeing Ritsu's reaction. His lips quirked into a small smile, pressing a quick kiss to the merman's cheek. Then he let go of his hand.

"I have to head to work now. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I'll try to bring you something to eat. Go to sleep whenever you want; don't wait for me." His hand ruffled the sandy brown hair, then mechanically fell back to his side. 

Ritsu's tongue felt like a lump in his throat. "Goodbye, Takano-san," he met eyes with the man. "I'll see you t-tonight." His voice sounded more confident than he was. Sure. Steady. Takano liked that about him.

"I'll see you tonight."

The door closed behind him. 

Ritsu could almost feel his head spinning, trying to process what had just happened. He didn't want to seem ditzy but it confused him. And it almost seemed like Takano was... upset when he left? Well, maybe not upset, but something was bothering him and it had to do with Ritsu. The merman sank down into the water, eyes closed as he wrestled with the thoughts spinning in his head. 

His lungs stung when he sucked in a lungful of bathwater, making his eyes water and his throat and nose sting. Ritsu felt guilt, a thorn buried deep in his side: he was becoming more and more human everyday he spent here. His parents and clan would be even more ashamed of him once they realized how he had integrated with humans, their 'enemies'. Just thinking about his clan made him angry- what had happened last time made his regret wasting his time stewing in guilt, wondering how they were coping with his supposed death, wondering how devastated they must be, when in reality nothing had changed. They were still the same.

It made him think about what he would gain if he went back. 

Nothing. Ritsu would get nothing out of going back.

So he decided he wouldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, kudos, and reads always make my day! hope you enjoyed!!!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to the story, but please read!

I will be going on hiatus for the next while, unfortunately. I can’t say when the next chapter will be posted or when I will have time to write properly either… Lately, things haven’t been going so well- I’ve recently started new medication and my mental health is still getting better, so I haven’t had much time to think about Blurred. I promise you all though, this is not the end of the story! I will try very hard to push through and write more, because I wouldn’t want to let any of you down. Please don’t give up on Blurred!! Thank you :)


End file.
